Strange realities
by SoraTakinouchi
Summary: Sora and Yamato, best friends who understand each other. Yet sometimes, even the best friends can fail to understand until its too late. A Sorato fanfic.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Yo!" someone boomed in her ear. Sora jumped. Then looking who it was, exhaled loudly.

"God! Taichi! You killed me!"

Taichi grinned as he easily fell in step beside her. "That was the plan. "He said fingering through his hair hastily, trying to make them wilder.

Sora twisted her mouth lopsidedly in exasperation. "Sure.", then as if she found it odd, she asked glancing at him, "Aren't you a bit early Taichi? You usually like to participate in a single-man race to school."

Taichi sighed loudly, a visible slump in his shoulders. Sora gave him a sideways quizzical look. He was being quite theatrical.

"Yeah, well. Technically, am still running a bit late. But, whatever. Our coach wants to hold an early discussion session regarding our next match of semi final. So that later, in practice session, we won't waste time in setting our strategy. We would just practice hard."

Sora felt a pang of sympathy for him. They had been practicing like crazy the whole last month. It showed when their school reached to semifinals. Now the whole school is ecstatic, giving encouragement in passing any member of team. Although it was all good-willed, the soccer players were feeling more and more pressurized. Taichi, specially, being the captain, was ready to do or die. Sora nodded, smiling slightly.

"I will be there cheering you guys. You guys are really covering all limits. It won't go to waste. Just try to relax. Don't worry. You guys will do awesome. Even without me." she smirked smugly.

Taichi rolled his eyes, "Right. Don't be so obnoxious. Thanks for the speech though." "What? So you don't like people copying you, O The True Obnoxious?" Sora teased.

Taichi just grinned and shrug "I can't help it. What being the best on team and captain and all that. . . ."

Sora hit him playfully on shoulder, laughing when he gave a fake howl "You really are hopeless. No cure. Absolutely."

Talking about their previous matches, they soon arrived at school. As they enter the school, Taichi started jogging ahead, leaving Sora behind, "I have to go to the meeting. Bye Sora." he yelled, starting to run full sprint.

"Bye! See u later." Sora waved back. Taichi really was one of a kind, she thought. Where he always manages to scoot in the class at the very last minute, he proudly claimed to be never late for any football practice in his whole school life. Sora has to admit that he was right. He could be sloppy and forgetful in studies, but as football team's captain he set a very good example. Walking at her usual pace, Sora went to her locker, retrieving books and copy. She felt a faint movement beside her and then . . .

"Hello Sora!"Someone said from beside her. For the second time that morning, Sora jumped. Breathing in relief as she recognized the voice, she turned around.

"Hey Koushiro! How you doing?" she smiled gently at the boy genius, closing her locker and setting two more books on the pile in her arms.

"Great. Just thought I might drop a hello before going to class." Koushiro said, looking embarrassed for making Sora jump.

"Well, thanks." Sora said, chuckling. She paused before adding, "I didn't get to meet you yesterday either. You were late or something. . .?" Sora asked.

Koushiro nodded, shifting his laptop to a more secure position over his shoulder, "Yeah. A bit. Slept late the night before."

"Oh. I hope you are not exhausting yourself too much over studies." Sora said a bit reproachfully.

"No no." Koushiro shook his head quickly, "It was just a one-time thing. Am good now Sora."

Sora looked at him suspiciously, not trusting his explanation. Koushiro gave an uneasy smile before adding, "Really Sora. Believe me."

She finally smiled at his reassurance, "Ok then. I should be get going for my class."

"Yeah, me too." He said looking relieved. Sora can be very protective for her friends sometimes. If she get so much as a hint of Koushiro not resting enough, Koushiro will be hard-pressed to relax. But that's what makes her such a good friend too.

"I have Electronics class next. Better not to be late. You never know what you might miss. Bye. See u later." Koushiro said, turning to move on.

"Sure. Bye." Sora said, chuckling once again at his enthusiasm and walked down the corridor for her own class.

Sora could not help smiling to herself. Poor Koushiro. He took a bit too many difficult subjects this year. And now Sora has to watch him struggle through all the assignments. As much as he has an ever-growing passion for computer, it was still hard to manage so much being the head of computer club. Sora remembered pointing out the fact to him at the beginning of year. But he assured her then that he would manage alright. Sora hoped he judged his capabilities correctly. It would be too bad if he had to struggle too much. She knew he would sacrifice his rest for his studies if he felt like its getting too difficult to manage.

At the entrance of the class, Sora came to earth from her thoughts after crashing into someone, her books toppling over and out of her arms.

"Oh sorry. Really." she said hastily, bending down to pick her books. She heard a low chuckle as someone leaned down in front of her, helping her.

"You seem preoccupied."

Sora looked up to find azure eyes crinkled around the edges with a smile, covered slightly with a lock of blonde hair. She smiled back.

"Hi Yamato. Sorry about that." she said, taking her books from him.

They both stood up.

"It's alright." he said, shaking his head.

They moved for the door frame at the same time and collided again. Sora smiled sheepishly, stepping back quickly. Laughing, Yamato stepped back too and gestured with his arm, "Ladies first."

Sora gave him an amused look," Always a gentleman." she said mockingly.

Walking to her seat, Sora gave occasional greetings to her classmates. Mostly her tennis teammates or previous teammates from soccer. Yamato, however, stayed silent, walking right beside her, replying to the greetings of his classmates, mostly girls, with just a nod of his head. He could feel the eyes of several girls on him, but he pretended to be oblivious. He didn't want to encourage anyone just in case they might take him seriously. And being mistaken for flirting was the last thing he wanted.

Sitting beside Sora, he stretched his legs under the table, leaning back on two legs of his chair. Sora has already arranged her books in her desk and was now reading a book, leafing through the pages casually. Yamato sighed looking at the book. You'd think, with only few minutes to class, one would like to enjoy a little time away from book. After a while, he couldn't stop himself.

"You really can't resist, huh?" Yamato teased.

"Hmm?" Sora was already preoccupied, her eyes moving intently on the page.

Yamato reached over and gently took the book out of her arms.

Sora looked up, confused. "What?" she asked.

Yamato closed the book and placed his arms over it. "You can read it all you want at home. Only 5 minutes are remaining till the class start. You should do something else."

Sora looked around the room helplessly, "Like what?"

"Talk?" Yamato suggested.

"Ok. About what?" Sora asked shrugging.

Yamato sighed. Sometimes Sora's good traits can be exhausting. Her nature of not encouraging gossip and useless chatter was something Yamato always appreciated. But right now, it left her staring around the room blankly.

"How about your tennis? Or my band?" he asked. Even though he knew there really was not anything much to discuss about either of them. Her usual practice. His usual practice. No upcoming competition or concert. He briefly wondered how did they hit this lull in life with them being the chosen children and a heavy duty of staying alert for the sake of both worlds on their shoulders which most teenagers lack.

Yet their lives seem always to be filled with some drama or other. Maybe they were chosen because they were so boring, he thought critically. As a favor to bring some adventure into their lives. "Am being a bit too self-depreciating. "He thought chuckling inwardly. They might feel like stuck in this monotonous time for a while, but he knew when things will go bad, they won't have so much as a breath to spare. So they should be grateful for whatever rest they can get before another seriously complicated matter appear, threatening the safety of both worlds.

Sora was idly looking around the room, feeling bored now that Yamato took her book away. Suddenly she noticed something over Yamato's shoulder. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, brightening her eyes as she looked at Yamato.

"Or. . . we could talk about a certain black-haired girl stealing glances at a certain blonde-headed, then looking down on a paper . . . .making a sketch of him or something?" she said, chuckling.

Yamato groaned as he closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't bother looking back.

"Yuki?" he asked warily.

"Uh-hmm." Sora nodded, her smile broadening at Yamato's expressions.

It was around for a while, this small problem with Yuki. She was Sora's teammate on tennis team and supposedly has a serious crush on Yamato. Sora didn't suspect it until she started walking Sora to all her classes, asking endless questions about Yamato, throwing one or two random questions to not to make it too obvious. Sora started feeling irritated and tried avoiding her. As much as she like having Yamato as her best friend, she obviously didn't enjoy talking about his hair conditioners, his room, his band practice, his concerts, his dressing, his grades in every single one of his subjects, his old habits, his attitude towards people other than chosen children and band members, his childhood and phew! Her suspicions over Yuki's involvement with Yamato were confirmed when she found Yamato looking over his shoulder too often. On inquiry, he told her about someone stalking her, asking her to watch his back. On the same day Sora confirmed him that it's Yuki. From then on, Sora enjoyed seeing his face whenever she told him Yuki is looking at him. Like right now.

"I really don't know what she wants from me. I am starting to have goose bumps." he grumbled.

"Want me to ask?" Sora asked innocently.

"No thanks." Yamato said, giving her a sour look. But Sora was still grinning and after looking at her for a while, Yamato couldn't stop smiling himself.

"You know, she just might be serious about you." Sora said after a while.

Yamato raised his eyebrows at her. She was no longer smiling but there was a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Sora. . ." Yamato began exasperatedly but Sora cut him off.

"I know Yamato, that you think all the girls like you for your looks and that none of them are serious about relationships or that they will drop you for the next cute guy, but I think Yuki is better. Really. She is not the type to go after every other good-looking guy."

Yamato just shook his head, looking down at the book in his arms, "Why are we having this conversation Sora? You were never the one to care about people's love life. That's the kind of thing Mimi would do."

Sora gave him an amused look, "Fine. I just thought of helping my friend find the love of his life and I even went out of my character, but what do I get?" she said, faking sadness.

Yamato smiled. "I'd rather you stay in your character."

Just then the teacher entered the room and all thoughts of girls and relationships were forgotten.

x-x-x-x-x

Sora watched in amusement as Yuki approached Yamato hesitantly. She didn't know what they were talking about but the cold and calculated way in which Yamato seemed to be talking was making her nervous. She could easily make out that Yuki was getting more and more discouraged, visible in the slump of her shoulders and the embarrassment on her face.

After their first class, which was there only class together, Sora and Yamato parted ways. Now sitting at their usual place in cafeteria, called "The Chosen Corner", she remembered how, after all of them came to the table, Yuki appeared, asking Yamato to talk to her "privately" about something important. Throwing a puzzled and frustrated look at Sora, Yamato left the table before Taichi decided to make fun of the situation.

"Wonder what's so important, huh?" Taichi wiggled his eyebrows.

Sora grinned, "Don't you dare make fun of him when he come back Yagami!"She said warningly, "He is already embarrassed."

"Of course not." Taichi said with a fake expression of being insulted, "You think of me so low as to make fun of my friend after he came from a very private important conversation with a girl who has some sort of huge crush on him? How revolting!"

Koushiro, despite himself, laughed. "That would be very mean Taichi, but I will still be all ears."

"At least someone here understands me!" Taichi gave a theatrical sigh as Sora looked at Koushiro, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I would have thought better of you, Izumi."

Koushiro shrugged, "I have my dark moments too."

Just then Sora noticed Yuki leaving after giving a small, dejected bow.

Yamato stared after her for a while, with a growing feeling of frustration. It all felt like a bad dream. And he was so careful all that time, too. But some people can never be discouraged. He hoped Yuki was not one of them.

Turning to his friends, Yamato felt his frustration turning into irritation at the possible aspect of what Taichi will sum this whole scene into. He really was not looking forward to it. One exhausting conversation with Yuki has already used up his quota of patience for today. He felt Sora's eyes intent on him and knew she would like to know what that was all about but would not bother him right now. But to expect such subtlety from Taichi was impossible.

"Soooooo . . . . What was so important Yamato? The girl seemed quite upset." Taichi asked the second Yamato came in hearing distance. Both Yamato and Sora threw him a dark look.

Without bothering to answer him, Yamato sat down.

"Ignore him, Yamato. Ten minutes are left until bell ring. Better have some lunch." Sora said quietly.

"Aww Sora! Don't be a spoil sport!" Taichi protested, "I know you want to know what was up with that girl, too. Or just how involved she is with Yamato. Or where are they going for their first date. Or . . ."

"Shut up Taichi. Just shut up." Yamato suddenly growled through clenched teeth.

Sora gave one wary glance towards him then a warning look to Taichi. Koushiro too, was starting to get uneasy. But somehow, Taichi was not ready to drop the subject, "What? Not ready to share your private chat with your pretty little girl? Or did she already have such influence over you that you are starting to. . ."

"Taichi. . ." Koushiro began with a sideways cautious glance at Yamato,"I think this is not a good time to start something. . . "

"What's wrong with you guys!" Taichi threw his arms in the air, "And Koushiro, I thought you wanted to know too. And now you are backing away!"

Sora watched nervously at Yamato, trying to kick Taichi under the table. It was getting bad. And she was missing Taichi's foot again and again.

"I know," Koushiro said hastily, "But now that I think about it, it doesn't seem like a good option, considering it might. . . ."

"Might what? How many times will you get a chance to make Yamato squirm like that?" Taichi said, smirking. Then he turned towards Yamato, "So, about that girl of yours. You might need some dating advice since you never. . . "

Yamato threw the fork away from him, which went clattering across the table. Sora exhaled loudly, putting her head in her hands. Finally. Yamato stood up, pushing the chair back. "She is not my girl," he said quietly but furiously, "And am not hungry anymore. Bye."

With that, he left the table, long strides taking him away from them. There was an embarrassed silence on the table, one that no one was ready to break.

Then finally, Taichi spoke up, "I guess I pissed him bad."

Sora groaned, closing her eyes, "Too bad, Taichi, too bad. Why, though? You could see that he was not in the mood to be teased. Anybody would see that."

"She is right. Yamato seemed already frustrated when he came back. That's why I was stopping you." Koushiro added.

Taichi slumped. "Yeah yeah. I know I was being a fool. No need to gang up on me. I just thought he would take it cool. He really doesn't blow up that easily."

Sora knew Taichi was right. But she also knew that Yamato was dreading the moment Yuki might approach him. When she might find the courage to actually come to him. And most of all, he was dreading she would approach him in front of his friends. Taichi, specially. And all his fears came true. Just like that. It really was less due to Taichi and more due to his fear of what he think might happen now, that once one girl try to hang out with him, others will be encouraged, that made Yamato snap.

She reached out and gently patted him on the mob of his hair. "He will be ok. Give him time." Though personally, she knew she will have to talk to him about that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Effect

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own names of band members are actually the names used by in her fan fiction: Under the Surface"._

_Chapter 2: _

Yamato keyed the guitar in his arms absentmindedly. Their practice was coming to end and he was feeling exhausted. Though somewhere inside he knew that this heavy feeling was more due to what happened at lunch than the lateness of hour itself. He had thought his practice would help him loosen up a bit. But for the first time in quite a long time, music was not helping him gather his thoughts at all.

It was hard to understand why he was being so touchy about it. Yamato tried to give explanation to himself about his behavior towards Taichi, but nothing made sense. He was not afraid of girls, no. He doesn't hate them. His _best friend_ was a girl. And he never minded when his fan girls ask him for a photograph or an autograph. Then, why in the world, was he taking Yuki so seriously? What was it about this whole matter that was making him wary?

"And done!" Akira shouted with the last beat of the drum.

"Finally. Am feeling dead." came Takahashi's voice. Then he glanced towards Yamato, "And I think I can say the same for a few others as well. You ok, Ishida?"

Yamato came out of his reverie, turning toward his band mates, "It's nothing guys. Just something on my mind. And I guess I'm a bit more tired than usual too. Well then, let's call it off now."

Takahashi nodded, placing his hand on Yamato's shoulder, "Well, try to loosen up a bit. You were not really present in the practice today."

"I know I messed up a few times. Don't worry. I'll get over it." He assured his friend.

All of them started picking up their stuff and with final greetings left the room. Yamato was packing his guitar when Akira peeked in, "Hey! Sora is here."

"Sora?" Yamato was surprised. She never came to their practice before. But then, remembering what happened in cafeteria, he felt sudden warmth in his heart. Sora didn't have any late classes. That means she waited at least two hours just to help him through this situation. Help, yes. He knew her too well to suspect any sort of female curiosity on her part.

He called out to Akira, "Tell her I will be just a minute."

Nodding, Akira left. Yamato quickly packed his stuff, now with much better speed. He didn't want Sora to wait any longer than she already had.

Stepping out of the room, he found Sora making parting comments to Takahashi.

"Hey!" he said as he reached her, "What are you doing here?"

Sora turned towards him and gave a faint smile, "Just thought I might walk you home. Is that ok?" she asked.

Yamato raised his eyebrows mockingly, his mood already brightening, "I never imagined a girl saying that line."

Sora shook her head, chuckling, "Expect the unexpected!" she said.

Yamato nodded slightly, stepping beside her, "Sure. Thanks, by the way. This is very nice of you. Let's go." he said walking in front of her.

As Sora started to walk, he slowed down a bit, matching her steps. They were quiet for few moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

"How was practice?" Sora asked after a while.

"Ok, I guess." Yamato shrugged.

"You look exhausted." her voice was soft.

"I had a lot on my mind." Yamato said, smiling slightly.

Another silence came between them. Yamato glanced at Sora. Her eyes were intent on road, few feet in front of them, narrowed slightly whenever she was in deep thought. She suddenly looked up at him, making Yamato avert his eyes.

"Taichi apologized for being an ass during lunch." she said, unaffected by his staring.

"I. . . .Ok. But it was not his fault, really. At least, not much." he said quietly, reflecting back at cafeteria scene.

"Yeah I told him that. He still said sorry." Sora said shrugging.

Once again Yamato felt the warmth of friendship. It was amazing the way Sora knows how he feels about things. He wondered if that's the case with all her friends.

"You knew?" he asked, anyway. Sora had a very serious look on her face, as if she was worried about this whole situation more than Yamato.

"What? That you were dreading this moment? Yeah. It was quite clear whenever you said you think how it's going to end badly if Yuki didn't realize her _mistake_." Sora said with a shrug.

Yamato just shook his head, amazed. Expect Sora to draw out the exact reason behind words.

"It was messed up. She was just being impossible." he said bitterly.

"Really?" Sora asked incredulously. "Yuki is not that impossible kind of girl."

"Well, she was being quite strange." Yamato said, trying to prove himself, "She came to me asking if I can give him some private physics lessons since she is really bad at it. I said no."

"And the strange part is?" Sora asked, sighing in exasperation.

"That even when I told her it's impossible with my schedule, she kept insisting, asking me to re-arrange my schedule. That's when I told her, that she is not my responsibility and that I don't owe her or anything that I should change my life for her. And that she should ask someone else, with better understanding of physics, and she should really stop stalking me, it's getting creepy." Yamato ended with a deep breath.

Sora stopped walking. Yamato looked back at her and found her staring at him disappointedly.

"Yamato. That was very rude of you. I never thought you would say something like that to someone."

Yamato suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him.

"I know . . . I. . . Sora, I just lost patience. Her demand was so absurd." he tried to explain himself, something he never would do for someone beside Sora. But the understanding Sora offered to him on countless occasions demands to be explained sometimes.

Sora took a deep breath and started walking again. Yamato waited till she was beside him once more, before he moved.

"I know Yamato." she began gently, "But still, you should have tried to deal with the situation more calmly. She must have been really hurt."

Gaining Sora's support once again, Yamato relaxed. Sora really wanted none of them to lose their personality with a single wrong step. And she always tries hard to make it easy for Yamato to fulfill his duties as the holder of the crest of Friendship.

"I hope she won't try something like that again. It will be very embarrassing." he murmured sullenly.

Sora shook her head. She looked up at the sky and smiled slightly, "Who knows what it's like to have a crush on someone? Maybe she will try again."

Yamato stared at her, puzzled. It was a very strange thing, at least for Sora, to say. He stared straight ahead, at loss for words.

"Do you want to, though?" he asked in a low voice, after a long silence. Sora looked at him, confused.

"Want what?" she asked.

"To know. What it feels like to have a crush, I mean." Yamato explained, suddenly realizing what he was asking and feeling awkward. I can't believe that's me asking, he thought unbelievably, what's wrong with me?

Sora laughed out loudly, a sudden, unexpected laugh that made Yamato smile helplessly.

"No way." she shook her head, her hair flapping across her face, "No way! Thank goodness, no. That's really not my thing. Though, one would think being the bearer of Crest of Love, I would show some interest in having a crush myself." She laughed again, laughing at the impossibility of it all.

Yamato chuckled, relieved that it didn't go awkward. Rather, it made both of them relax a little after that slight argument over the whole Yuki issue.

"Well, am not complaining. Take your time." Yamato said with a smirk.

Sora shook her head again. "I don't think I will ever be comfortable with something like this. It would be too awkward." she smiled again, "Every time I see girls worrying about what to wear on date, or how their boyfriend is ignoring them, or how to tell someone they like him, I only thank my stars about a million times for not putting this . . . this . . . something in my nature. Attraction towards males or whatever you call it." she ended rather lamely.

Yamato quirked an eyebrow, "I am really curious now. What it would be like to see Sora Takenouchi fall in love with someone? Day-dreaming about someone. . . "

Sora punched him on his arm, "Stop it!" but he ran ahead, walking backwards, continuing to tease her, "Watching Sora getting ready for a date. Going for shopping on Valentine's Day, confusing over what to get her boyfriend. Oh and then Miss Sora might not even hang out with us, her poor friends. Too busy with . . ."

Sora tried to chase him, to make him stop saying it, but Yamato kept teasing, getting out of her reach. Finally she ignored him completely and walked straight ahead, her expressions blank, leaving her bag behind where she threw it at Yamato and he dodged.

Yamato realized he went a little bit too far. He picked up her bag and walked back to her.

"I am sorry Sora." he said handing the bag to her, "I shouldn't have said so much."

Sora nodded and took her bag from his hand. She didn't say anything which made Yamato feel even more guilty.

"Sora, I was really just ki. . . "Yamato began but Sora quickly shook her head.

"No no. I am thinking about something else." she said reassuringly.

"About what?" Yamato asked relief evident in his voice. He didn't expect Sora to mind something like being teased about a superficial matter like boyfriend, but evidently, she took his joke a bit too seriously.

Sora was quiet for a long time; her lips pressed tightly, a small frown between her eyebrows. Just when Yamato lost all hope of her answering his question, she spoke up.

"Do you really think I would act like that? Will I change _that_ much? Will I go so far as to forget my friends just for a _guy_? _If _there is a guy I like?" she sounded nervous and unsure of herself.

Her response was so unexpected and so way beyond the line of thought Yamato expected her to be on that it rendered him speechless. He couldn't imagine someone worrying about something like that. Yet, this is Sora we are talking about, he thought. She might be the only girl who would worry about her friends and the possible effect on them IF she find a guy she like enough to have a serious relationship. Only Sora would worry about how her future phantom boyfriend would affect her friends.

He took a deep breath, feeling her steady gaze on him and trying to answer her truthfully. His knee-jerk reaction was to tell her "Of course not." But now that he thinks about it, he realized, he really can't say anything for sure. It was not that he expects Sora to forget her friends, she was way too dedicated to all of them, but then she never made any new friends beside the Chosen Children, so there never was a choice to make. Oh she was nice to everyone, talks to all her classmates about small things like tennis or studies and cares about the world in general. But when it comes to real friendship, the kind that enables you to judge the mood just by the set of mouth or the look in eyes, there really were a few exceptions. Sora, like him, doesn't like to open up to anyone beside those closest to her, those who have seen the worst of her and had not backed away. In this aspect, Yamato realized, she resembles him. They both like to keep their inner personalities, their fears to themselves. And always take their time finding the right time to share it with their friends.

Yamato reeled his thoughts towards the question in discussion._ Will_ Sora change?

In all honesty, he could not be sure. Not that he don't trust her. It was just that he don't want to make judgments about something he don't know, haven't experienced yet. Not him, nor Sora. And maybe she was right before, who knows what's it like to be in love? Maybe that attraction will be strong enough to change all the previous ideas about life. He could have told her his optimistic view, but the one thing he and Sora offer each other most of all, was blind, pure honesty. He didn't want to make any exceptions.

"I don't know, Sora. I have never experienced it either." He said quietly.

A glance at Sora's face was enough to read disappointment on her face. Though, to whom that disappointment was directed, he was not sure. To him, for not knowing her well? Or towards herself, for not gaining her friend's trust in the first place?

After that exchange, they both covered the rest of the distance in silence, Yamato wondering how a joke could end up being so awkward.

Soon they found themselves standing outside Sora's place. Yamato wanted to point out jokingly that even though Sora proposed to walk him home, it was _him_ who ended up walking _her _home. But not trusting his humor instincts that day, he decided not to say it.

"I'll see you later, then?" Sora asked, turning toward him.

Yamato nodded, his eyes moving over her face, taking in her somber expressions and sad eyes, "Sure. My place tonight." he reminded. Every evening, their trio would gather at any of their houses and then do group study. It was good practice, and a definite means to cover their weak subjects.

Sora nodded and turned towards her building. Yamato couldn't take it any longer.

"Sora!" he called out. Sora turned around.

Yamato hesitated then taking a step forward, said in a low, slow voice, "For whatever it's worth, I think no, you won't change. I think you will always remain the same Sora, no matter what happens."

As the words left his mouth, he realized that was the truth after all. There was no question about it. Sora would _never_ abandon her friends for someone else.

The change in Sora's expressions left Yamato stare at her wordlessly. The smile that broke through her lips was both astonished and relieved. Her eyes lost all their previous sadness, allowing her smile to reach her eyes. She took a step towards him in anticipation, not really realizing it.

"You really think so Yamato?" she asked eagerly.

Yamato just nodded. It was terrifying; the effect his words had on her. The way her expressions vary from one extremity to another in a matter of seconds, all due to his words. And even more intimidating was the fact how her expressions affected him. Her recent change of expressions removed some sort of burden from his chest. He felt light, all of a sudden.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said, grinning.

"No problem." He grinned back.

He saw her turned around and ran towards her apartment. Turning around himself, his feet traced the familiar path to his home while his mind wandered, dazed, through new revelations.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A/N: Yeah, I know I'm updating soon, but it won't be the case as soon as I get busy with my studies. But one thing I'll promise, I won't abandon this. This is my first fanfic and I intend to finish it. So later, please try to be patient with me.)


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine

_Thanks everyone for their nice reviews so far. I'm glad you like this story. Yeah, this chapter, though a bit longer, took more time. But warning! Next chapters will be later than this one. Because 1-My studies have started and 2-They will be more intense emotionally. And I really want it to be all right. So word of advice for upcoming chapters! "Patience!:_

Chapter 3: Confrontations

Sora smacked the ball as hard as she can. She heard the shout of other girl as she dives to return. Sora's eyes zeroed on the fast approaching ball, her arm already swinging back for the next shot.

It was hot in Odaiba that day. Sweat ran down the side of Sora's face as she ran across the tennis field during her regular tennis practice.

Running and hitting accordingly she realized, her opponent was not really in the game. Aside from the obvious evidence from scoreboard, she could see her reacting a little later than usual to each of her hits.

Sora threw the ball upwards for service, bend her knees, lift herself few feet above the ground and hit the ball hard. She noticed how her opponent squinted at the ball too long, then finally realizing the trajectory ran to the left but missed it. As one of her teammates increased yet another point under Sora's side of scoreboard, her opponent bowed down, her hands on her knees, panting hard.

Sora stared at her for few moments before curiosity get the better of her. Ducking under the net, she went to her.

"Hey! You ok, Yuki?" she asked gently.

Yuki nodded, still panting too hard to reply. Her long black hair that were tied in a high ponytail, now swung beside her face as she stay bent.

"You were not in the game today." Sora stated, wanting to know what's wrong but don't want to pry either, in case she don't want to share.

She never was one for trying to know the secrets. Only when she thinks that she might be able to help and the person really needed only a little pressure to open up to her, does she tries to reach the person.

Yuki, however, was always a little shy. Coming to Japan only a few years ago from Egypt, where her Japanese parents went to right after her birth for Archaeological reasons, she feels alienated most of the time. Japan and Egypt were two completely different cultures. She was only starting to learn about many of the Japan's exotic and ancient festivals and celebrations. The only thing she was thankful for was that thanks to her parents, she didn't have an accent. It'd be too weird to be the only person in the class to have an accent.

"No, am alright. Just had a tough day." she replied straightening up and smiling at Sora.

Sora stared at her for a moment longer. Then deciding it's not her place to know, she dropped the subject.

"Do you want to continue?" she asked instead.

Yuki shook her head, "You won already." she said pointing at the score board, "And I'm too exhausted. How about tomorrow?"

Sora was bouncing the ball on the net of her racket, her eyes moving swiftly with the rising and falling ball. She nodded, "Sure. Tomorrow sounds gr. . . "

"Yoo-hoo! Sora!" someone called out in a fake high-pitched girlish voice. Sora missed the ball, her hand jerking at the voice. Both the girls turned around to see Yamato and Taichi standing on top of the bleachers. Yamato reflected the same annoyed-amused look that Sora wore on her face now.

"Yoo-Hoo?" Yuki asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That's Taichi. He can be weird like that." Sora said, shrugging. Yuki giggled.

Then she noticed the blonde boy standing next to him. She stared at him, her palms suddenly tingling. She remembered his cold, distant voice, telling her that he could not and would not help her. Her face heated up.

Sora noticed the play of emotions on Yuki's face. She followed her line of gaze to realize she was looking at Yamato. She bit her lip as she saw Yamato's expressions changing from amusement to annoyed as his gaze shifted from Sora to Yuki. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards Yuki. Before she could say something, Yuki spoke.

"Do you always feel comfortable with Yamato?" she asked.

Sora smiled a little. She can guess what's going on in her mind. Most people, though amazed by his good looks and charmed by his cool, contained manner, find it difficult to feel comfortable around Yamato. Yamato was never bothered by this. But there was a part of Sora that wanted all of those people to glimpse at what Yamato REALLY is. What it's like behind this cool facade. What he can do for his friends. How the flame of friendship kept burning inside him, despite the visible icy demeanor. But she knew it's not possible. In the end, there are not enough words to explain them what is Yamato, not enough time to bring them close to him, letting them have a glimpse of his true, warm nature that put his friends above everything, let them see what a protective brother, a trustworthy friend and incredible person he is. In the end, it always comes to the same answer.

"Yeah. I guess it happens when you are friends for as long as we are." she said quietly.

"I guess." Yuki whispered absent-mindedly a moment later as Sora jogged towards her friends.

x-x-x

"Chit-chatting with the girlfriend, are we?" Taichi teased as soon as she reached them, panting hard.

Sora rolled her eyes and glance at Yamato. He was still frowning.

"Grow up already!" she said to Taichi.

"You should be nicer to Sora, Yamato. Now that she has _connections_." Taichi nudged Yamato.

Sora expected Yamato to snap, but instead she was relieved to see him give a wan smile.

"I'm always nice to Sora. And you should drop that stupid topic, Taichi. I have made myself clear to her. She won't attempt any such thing again." he said, smiling sideways to Sora. Sora raised her eyebrows skeptically, smiling back. They both were reminded of their conversation a few days ago and how they both agreed that they can't be sure about what it felt like to like someone that way. But none of them said anything to Taichi.

Taichi groaned theatrically, "You are no fun at all!" he said, as the trio started walking home, as was their Thursday routine.

"If I had so many girls liking me, I would have chosen _someone_. Nothing serious. Just for fun." he said with his arms behind his head.

"Then, again, I am not you." Yamato said nonchalantly.

"You are a _singer_! A _rockstar_, for God's sake! At least live up to the role." Taichi said wistfully.

Yamato rolled his eyes and glance at Sora who was clearly enjoying the argument. Her eyes seemed to shine with laughter at their ridiculous argument, as if she is contented with her life. As if her friends and their present moment is all that she want. Yamato looked away, his mind suddenly not able to gather his thoughts.

Throughout the way, Taichi and Yamato argued about what is the actual role of a celebrity. Sora mostly laughed at their absurd comments, staying out of the discussion. But once in a while she would take part only to side with Yamato that being a star is more about you doing what you love, not what it will give you. Taichi would complain and whine but she stayed firmly on her view and Yamato realized that on some parts she was reasoning _better_ than him.

The walk home passed in a wink of an eye. At least for Yamato.

x-x-x

It was raining that day. Yamato and his band practiced longer than usual in hopes for rain to stop but it didn't. Finally exhausted, they decided to leave for home, rain or no rain.

Yamato stepped out from the practice room, trying to open his umbrella, when he suddenly stopped. His hand jerked over the umbrella's handle, opening it with a swish.

Yuki was waiting for him.

Suppressing an irritated sigh, he decided to walk right past her. That should be enough to convey his message, since she was staring at him, making _her_ message clear.

"Yamato, wait!" she called out, as he passed her.

Evidently, it was not _enough_.

Taking his time, Yamato turned around slowly.

"What are you doing here, Yuki?" he asked, trying not to sound harsh.

"I . . .I need to . . .to ask something." she stammered.

"Yes?" Yamato asked, still trying to hold back his annoyance.

She held out two rectangular papers.

"I got these tickets of a movie. It's a sci-fi. I thought you might like to come with me since you are interested in science and physics. I even made sure that it won't clash with your practice schedule." she said hesitantly.

Yamato glanced at the tickets, getting wary. The weather and now this girl were trying his patience.

"Sorry. But I don't want to go." he said curtly.

"We can go just as friends." Yuki suggested in a whisper. She was feeling cold in front of him. Or maybe it's the weather after all.

Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger, trying to keep his cool. After that cafeteria scene, this was a bit too much.

"Sorry, but I don't want to make any new friends. I already _have_ my friends. I should go now. Bye." he started forward, but was immediately stopped as Yuki stepped in front of him. He barely missed walking into her.

"It won't hurt making new friends." she said, her hands shaking at her own confidence.

"I don't _want_ to make new friends. I think I made myself clear." he replied through clenched teeth.

"But at least you can. . . "She started timidly.

"No I _can't_. Okay?" he finally exploded. Yuki stepped back as if slapped.

"And I don't know what are you trying to imply but you and I both know what's going on here. This is _not_ a friendship request. I am not naive. I can judge people and feel their intentions. And I know that you don't want to be just my _friend_. So please leave me _alone_." he said in a fierce whisper, his face growing white. Yuki stood there, a deer caught in headlights, too shocked at his outburst to respond. He turned around and taking long, decisive strides left her staring after him.

x-x-x

Sora loved coming here, the park behind her building. It was one of those beautiful, sophisticated parks that contain a huge fountain and have an artistic touch in planting all over the park. Sora would spend at least two to three evenings in a week in this park, sketching different plant arrangements and watching the setting sun.

Right now, she was sitting on a carved wooden bench, her knees pulled up to her chest, a sketchbook placed on her knees, sketching in pure concentration. Her brown turtleneck's sleeves were pushed up mid way to elbows, showing her slim wrists. Her eyes kept skipping between the wondrous shades of colors in sky far ahead as the sun completed its day's journey and her sketchbook, her long fingers deftly picking color after color from the base of the sketchbook.

She lost all track of time as she completed her sketch. Finally, after thinking she has copied the image to the best of her abilities, she pushed her feet down from the bench, arching her neck up, relaxing. From the corner of her eye, she felt someone's presence and started, few colors dropping down from her lap and landing on grass.

"What. . . . Oh Yamato! It's you!" she gasped out loudly, "A little warning would have been nice."

Yamato laughed at her expressions. Reaching forward and taking the sketchbook from her hands, he examined the sketch.

"I _did_ say hi when I came to sit here. But you were sound-wise absent. So I decided not to disturb you till you complete your sketch." he leafed through her sketches one by one as he added, "And it's always nice to see you sketching with so much concentration."

Sora sat up straighter from her slouching position and turned to look at him fully. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"What's so nice about me sketching?"

Yamato looked up at her, suddenly confused. What to tell her?

The thing that usually mesmerized him while watching her sketch was how she bring a blank page to life with swift movement of fingers, turning it into some sort of mirror that reflect the beauty around her. And how, when she sketch, her eyes darted at lightning speed from one point to another, trying to catch every little detail. And how, whenever she sketch during this time of the day, the setting sun and fast-changing colors of sky play tricks in her auburn hair, turning the stray strands sometimes even redder. But he can't tell her all this. She would just burst out laughing. Or maybe he lacks the actual vocabulary of an artist to describe these little things in detail. Instead, grinning, he mentioned something else.

"Hmm, you know, like how you start knocking your knees together when you can't decide which color will best describe that part of scene. Or like, when you kept pushing your hairs back. I barely stop myself from laughing then. Oh and the best part is how, the more you concentrate, the more your mouth reduce to the size of a button." Yamato said, laughing, as Sora punched him on shoulder, laughing herself.

All inferior things. Nothing that would require a musician's mind to be noticed.

"I had no idea I look _that_ stupid when sketching. Next time, I will make sure none of you are in three miles radius before sketching something." she said loftily.

Yamato smirked, "We would be sitting right next to you and you would not even notice. So don't bother." he shifted his gaze back to the sketch, "These are really something. How do you notice such small details? Even I didn't know the fountain here has this crack on its marble. I'm sure it's not even that much visible on _real_ one."

Sora smirked mischievously and knocking on her temple with her forefinger, she said in a deep voice, "Observation, my friend, _observation_."

Yamato chuckled, "I see."

He kept examining the sketches as Sora stared at the park, a comfortable silence between them.

"Yuki. . . she came to me today again." Yamato said after a while.

Sora glanced at him, a slight surprise in her eyes.

"For what?" Sora asked quietly. Honestly, she was rather surprised. Knowing Yuki, she was too shy to attempt such a thing after being refused so clearly the first time. Guess I _really_ do not know what it's like liking someone, she thought to herself.

Yamato rubbed his forehead tiredly, "She wanted me to go with her to a movie. As _friends_."

That was even more surprising. Such bold proposal, even as friends, was too unexpected from Yuki. Sora chuckled.

"I think she really does like you, Yamato."

Yamato's shoulders slumped. "I was kind of hoping you would tell me how to get rid of her."

"I am sorry, Yamato. But I can't think of a way to stop her from liking you." she said sincerely.

"Maybe you can tell her some made-up stories about me? Something so bad that she would leave me alone?" Yamato asked hopefully.

Sora frowned, a hint of anger on her face, "No Yamato. I would not do that. I would not deliberately cast a bad image of yours on her."

Yamato was taken aback by her tone, "But, Sora, you would be doing it as a favor to me."

Sora shook her head firmly, "Favor or not. I'm not doing it."

Yamato pursed his lips and stared ahead, placing her sketchbook between them. He could not make sense of Sora.

"Do what?" someone said from right behind them. Yamato tsked in annoyance but Sora didn't respond.

"Nothing. What are _you_ doing here?" Yamato asked testily.

"I was not talking to you." Taichi huffed, "It was Sora I was talking to." he came forward and sat on grass in front of them, leaning back on his palms.

"I came to your house but you were not there. I guessed you'd be here. Sketching?" Taichi asked Sora.

Sora smiled a little, her mood still sour from Yamato's idea.

"Yeah. The sky was quite pretty today."

Taichi stared up for a long moment. Sora laughed out involuntarily when he looked back at her with a confused look.

"What is so pretty about it?" Taichi asked.

Sora shrugged, "The shades. When it's partially cloudy, the sky looks absolutely beautiful at sunset. All the colors reflecting from clouds to sky. It's really amazing."

Taichi shared a look with Yamato, who shrugged, pleased secretly that the tension between him and Sora is gone with Taichi's arrival. Taichi looked back at Sora.

"So what were you saying about not doing something as a favor, when I came?"

Sora glanced at Yamato, "It's Yamato's secret. I can't tell you until he says so."

Taichi quirked an eyebrow at Yamato, "Well?"

Sora waited for Yamato to refuse. He never tells a thing unless either the person is related to it or the person could be of help. She knew she was the latter. But Taichi was neither.

"Yuki asked me out." he said as shortly as possible and noticed the surprised stare of his two friends, though for entirely different reasons. He himself didn't know why he told Taichi. But as crazy as it sound, he was sort of grateful to him for coming on just the right time to break the tension between Sora and him and did so with the usual frank manner of his. He realized that he at least owed him the truth.

Taichi surprised him too by not immediately laughing out or commenting about the possible relationship. Instead he just looked thoughtful before asking, "But I thought you said she will not. . ."

"I was assuming only. How could I know for sure?" Yamato cut in between.

"She wanted to go just as friends. You left that part out." Sora said drily.

Taichi raised his eyebrows at Yamato. He shrugged.

"Doesn't make the difference. I refused, anyway."

"And that's what I don't understand." Sora muttered darkly.

"What? That why I refused? It was just a way to get near me. It was obvious."

"And how can you be so sure?" Sora asked, looking slightly irritated.

"Because that's the easiest way to get someone to like you. To pretend to be his friend. That was the real reason." Yamato argued, frustrated.

"Oh and I believe _we_ are included since we are your friends too. We just want you to like us, right?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"You guys are different. Sora, why are you being so absurd? You know the circumstances that throw us together. We came a long way before becoming friends. Yuki is a different case." Yamato said, feeling tired now.

Something about how Sora was reacting to all this and how both of them were arguing, was not right. She was talking as if he doesn't know about real friendship.

"That's what your problem is Yamato." Sora said, her voice rising a bit, "You think you got people all figured out that you can doubt their honest intentions. While you tried to remain a mystery yourself. I know Yuki likes you and everything. But you should give her a chance. Maybe you will gain a friend in this way. A good, sincere friend, as far as I know." Sora said, forcing herself to point out his weakness of judging people. She regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth, but she can't help it. She was desperate to give both Yuki and Yamato a chance. Yuki, of seeing the warm, friendly side of Yamato. Yamato, of gaining a new friend, to understand his crest better, to experience more of friendship. But Yamato was being so stubborn about it.

A cold look came over Yamato's face turning it a shade paler. He stood up abruptly.

"Thanks for showing me how much you _know_ me. And I don't really want any new friends. I don't know why did you suddenly decide to side with a girl against a friend, but that showed me I can't trust anyone, much less someone who would _pretend_ to be my friend."

Sora was on her feet in a flash. Taichi, too, stood up uncertainly, his expressions of amusement over their casual argument turning to that of alarm at his friends' tempers went high.

"You are missing the _point_!" Sora said, trying her hardest not to raise her voice, "I'm not taking sides or anything! I just want to help you. As a friend! You need more people in your life, Yamato! And you can't always let fate choose them for you by throwing them in an unknown territory with you, making you fight for your lives! I am saying this _as a friend_!"

"Sora. . . Leave it! It's Yamato's choice! Let him make the decision." Taichi spoke up, placing a hand over her arm. Sora, however, continued staring earnestly at Yamato.

Yamato was taken aback by the sincerity of her emotions displayed in her eyes. As he stared back at her, he realized that she really _do_ care for him. Even if she can't express it correctly, which being Sora had always been difficult for her, she wanted him to experience a bit more of the side of life he was missing due to his coldness.

Feeling unarmed by her pure intentions, all argument fleeing his mind, he simply shook his head.

"I will see you guys later." he said in a somewhat subdued tone and left Sora staring after him in disbelief.

Taichi couldn't believe what just happened. Sora and Yamato . . .fought. . . over such a_ little_ thing. And yet he knew somewhere inside him that it was more than that. Something else was going on in their minds which make them judge each other so harshly. For now, he decided to let it cool off.

"You never told me what you refused to do." Taichi excused her, a bit absentmindedly, a moment later.

Sora gave a dry chuckle, "Forget it, Taichi."

She picked up her sketchbook and looking at the sun which had almost set, one last time, turned to go.


	4. Chapter 4: Pride

Chapter IV: Pride

Taichi stared at the ceiling, his mind a whirl of thoughts. It was a few days after the argument in park. Both Sora and Yamato were avoiding each other. In Yamato's case, he just realized what a stupid thing it was for him to left like that that day. He should have told Sora that even though she was doing this as a friend, he doesn't want to be a part of it but that he is grateful for her good intentions about him. As formal as it all sounds in his mind, he was not sure if he will get the words out in same manner, without making a fool of himself, as he had hinted it to Taichi. Sora, though sometimes unable to see other's point of view in extreme cases where she just could _not_ let someone to make a drastic decision, prefer him to talk to her, not run away, Taichi had told him countless times. Go _to her, talk to her, maybe make her see his point of view but don't let this coldness come between them._ And that's just what Yamato was finding hard to do.

Sora on the other hand was being . . . well, _Sora_ . . . and stubborn. Since it was Yamato who left her in the park without concluding their conversation, he should be the one to start talking to her first. It was childish, but it was Sora. Taichi just could not convince her to forget about it. He realized that sometimes trying to convince his two best friends is harder than trying to make the wall move by butting his head in it.

"Are you ok, bro?" Hikari asked poking her head in the bedroom.

Taichi glanced at her, "Yeah, why?"

"You have been staring at the ceiling for a long time. I came twice before." Hikari said, as if talking to her little brother rather than older.

"So? What's wrong with it?" he asked, a bit sourly. His mind was feeling mushy after arguing for a long time with Yamato on lunch table where Sora didn't join them. Instead, she decided to sit with her tennis friends. And then all the way home, he kept trying to bend Sora's will, referring again and again how they can't ignore each other forever so they should drop it. Sora seemed to realize that she had idealized rocks all her life and that she is going to be like one when it comes to stubbornness. So it was not really Hikari's fault that his patience was wearing thin.

Hikari came into room slowly, wary of his short temper.

"Nothing wrong really. But if you are worried about something, then your friends can give you better answers than the ceiling." she said plopping down on bed at his feet.

Taichi snorted, "Yeah right. And what if my friends are the ones that are worrying me?" he asked mockingly.

Hikari smiled, relieved at his smile.

"Let me guess. Sora and Yamato did something to you? And for once you are cursing yourself for doing what they persuaded you to do?"

"No no. It got nothing to do with me. They did something to each other. And they kept me in dark till it was too late." Taichi couldn't help expressing his sourness over their secrecy in which they mostly include only each other most of the time. Though he has to admit that he was not really a voice of reason like Sora the one time he had any direct information of Yuki problem, that is in cafeteria, but still . . . Sora and Yamato mostly, and Yamato mainly, share their most serious problems with each other only. He suspected them to think that he might act non-seriously, which he admit that he do sometimes, if any of them would ask his opinion on a serious problem.

Hikari looked at him in disbelief, "Really? Yamato and Sora? How can they do something to _each other_? They are the most considerate people I know!"

Taichi made a face, "That shows how much your judgment counts. I don't really _mind_ or something that you don't think of _me_ as one of those people. Am glad actually, since your idea of considerate person is Yamato and really, but I used to think you are smarter than me. And yet, you left _me_, your own flesh and blood brother, out of your list of considerate people?" he asked sullenly.

Hikari quirked an eyebrow.

"You? And considerate? Hmm. . ." She seemed to consider it for a moment, her finger tapping her lips, then she spoke, a slight mocking tone in her voice, "You know, I think you are right."

Taichi raised his eyebrows, "I am?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah you are. I mean you are quite considerate." she started grinning, "If we forget that one time you made fun of Sora's hat. That is, _after_ you gave her a silly hair clip."

"She was over reacting." Taichi said sullenly, not glad to remember the mails he sent her asking for forgiveness.

Hikari waved her hand, "Yeah yeah I'm sure she was. And maybe Yamato was over reacting too? When you send June after her as April fool? You told her that Yamato was looking for her to ask her out. Yamato was too good a person to hurt her so he honor your lie and take her out. But later when he found _you_, he was. . ."

"I know what you are getting at." Taichi narrowed his eyes annoyingly, "You don't really think I am considerate. Fine! Who cares?"

Hikari giggled, "No I don't. But that's your charm brother."

Taichi rolled his eyes, "Yeah thanks. Sure._ Charm_!"

Hikari laughed out loudly; glad to see she successfully made him a bit less brooding. She stood up, stretching, "Anyway, I have to go. Gotta study session with Takeru."

"Aren't you spending a bit _too_ much time with him?" Taichi asked narrowing his eyes. This time Hikari rolled her eyes.

"He is my best friend. Of course I spend a lot of time with him. Don't you too, with _your_ best friends?"

Taichi sighed, "Not these days. Nowadays, my only best friend is soccer."

"Ah yes. The match is in two days, right? How are you guys doing?"

"Better. Thankfully. But still. . . it's gonna be a tough match." Taichi said, looking concerned.

"C'mon! You guys will knock their lights out for sure. Be confident!" Hikari said encouragingly.

Walking towards the door, she turned around one last time to see his brother lying on the bed, now with a concern expression. Thinking about match most probably, she thought.

"I will see you later inconsiderate brother!" Hikari said mischievously. Laughing, Taichi threw a pillow at her but she ducked out of sight. Then peeking from the door frame, she added, "You might need to improve your aim brother! Bye bye!"

Shaking his head, Taichi leaned back on his pillow, realizing that he felt much relaxed now than a few minutes ago.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yamato threw the paper ball across the room in frustration. _Damn, stupid song! It's no use!_ He has been trying to write something new for a week now. His band insisted that there songs were starting to grow moldy and might affect their popularity with the fans.

Now, looking around the room, he realized that it might not be as simple as always. He didn't know why it seemed impossible to find any inspiration for writing even the opening lyrics. Not that there was any particular thought in his mind making him unable to think about song. And that was exactly the point. There just was not _any _thought.

Rotating absentmindedly on his chair, he faced his bed, staring blankly. For a week, he has tried over a hundred different sitting and lying positions to get his mind working. Standing and writing against the wall, lying on his back, lying on his stomach with and without the pillow over his head, hanging his head down one side of bed, moving awkwardly along the room while sitting in his chair. No use. None at all.

Sighing, he threw the pen over on the bed and stood up. He was feeling exhausted with all the fruitless mind effort. _Time to get a little refreshed,_ he thought. Strolling out of his room, he went for the fridge and took out a can of cold drink. As he slit open the lid, his eyes fell on the phone hanging on the wall.

Silly me, he thought, a grin suddenly appearing on his face. _I am stuck on this damn song for a week now and I didn't even think about it._ Feeling strangely light-spirited, he picked up the receiver. _Why didn't I think of it before,_ he thought as he settled his can on the table and reached for the number pad_, I always do this before whenever am stuck on a song._

Just as he was punching last few digits, his hand froze. The memory of last few days flashed in his mind and his finger suddenly went numb. _That's why;_ he thought feeling depressed_, because I screw up that day and have not talked to her since, that's why I didn't think of it before._

He slammed the receiver back and picked up his can. Entering the lounge, he plopped down on the couch, feeling as if there is a heavy weight on his chest.

_I should have talked to her,_ he thought miserably. _If I had talked to her right the next day, this would not have become this awkward._ But he knew, the day after his inappropriate exit, he was thinking of letting the things cool down a little. Instead they became more difficult and awkward, forcing the two of them even farther apart. And now that he needed her, this whole complexity was stopping him from even calling her because he knew that call, if he made it, won't be their usual one. He would have to breach the difficult issue of their dispute before regaining their easiness. And he was not ready for that conversation. Nor did he have any idea when will he ever be.

_What's wrong with me,_ he thought desperately. _Why am I making such a big deal out of it? If only I acted a bit more sanely that day. . ._he thought wistfully, _none of this would have happened._ _I would be calling her now, as usual._

That has always been his method. Whenever he felt stuck in writing a song, he would automatically call Sora. Just chatting with her about the usual things would give him an idea about song, though he never knew why. It's not that he needed to be distracted, no. He has tried calling Taichi on rare occasions when Sora was unavailable. But it never gave him the inspiration. Whether it was because Taichi's loud ramble makes him unable to think coherently and Sora's gentle, understanding view of day's event matched the frequency of his mind more, sparking his mind with hundreds of ideas all at once where he was drawing blanks a moment earlier, or something else, he was not sure. He knew, only, that Sora was his solace at times like this. Breathing deeply, he remembered how Sora was always able to guess when he was calling because he was stuck on the song and when because of some other issue. Their last conversation came to his mind, still fresh.

"Let me guess! Stuck again?" she had said, a smile evident in her voice.

"Yeah. For real this time." he said sheepishly.

"You are always stuck for real, Yamato." she laughed.

"Not always. Sometimes I am just. . . just a little . . . . confused and. . . well yeah, stuck." he admitted finally and then hear her laughing on the other end, which reduce him to laughing himself.

"I don't understand it, you know." she said after they become relatively somber, "The new songs you are writing."

"What about them?" Yamato asked anxiously. If Sora thinks they are stupid, then other people might think so too.

"That concept. You know, the boy falling for his friend. It's just so . . . I don't know. . . _strange_? And very uncomfortable. Just to think about something like this happening gives me creeps."

Yamato laughed at her tone then. Sora sounded so absurdly uneasy while mentioning it, that he could not help imagining what her face must look like right that instant. A small frown between her eyebrows and eyes slightly squinting with complexity of the situation. Lower lip pouting slightly as she tried to explain her point of view, one hand playing with the cord of receiver giving away her uneasiness. He realized how well he knows her, to anticipate her exact posture to such minute details.

"Come on! What's uncomfortable about it? I think it's nice. Imagine having your best friend as your boyfriend. No need to understand each other from the scratch when you already know him inside out."

"That's _exactly_ what is creepy about it." Sora said dryly, "A boyfriend is nothing like a best friend. You always hide some of your personality with boyfriend. You always try to show yourself cool and steady in front of that person. . ."

"Not me. I don't have a boyfriend. I don't think I will ever go to _that_ side, anyway." Yamato cut in, just to annoy her.

Sora let out an impatient huff that made it harder for Yamato to not to burst out laughing.

"Well, girlfriend in your case. But my point is, you are _never_ that open to your girlfriend slash boyfriend, as you are with your best friend."

"How would you know?" he asked, clearly enjoying the conversation, "You never had a boyfriend, but bucket full of boys-as-friends. Maybe you should try to experience it first." And then he winced expectantly for her outburst.

"No thanks." she replied testily, "I can't even_ imagine_ myself doing so. It would be so embarrassing! Like going to a date with . . . with someone like. . . _Taichi_! There! Wouldn't that be hideous?"

Yamato had to admit that he don't like the concept of Sora going on a date with Taichi. It gives him strange prickling in his palms just to think of it. His two best friends - dating. His grip tightened on the receiver. However, he kept his tone casual.

"Well that could be because Taichi is more like a brother to you."

"Maybe. It is still strange. For someone to have her best friend turned into boyfriend. At least that's what I think." Sora replied more calmly this time, now that Yamato was able to see her point a little.

"That's debatable," Yamato didn't give up, "I still think it depends on who is your friend and how do you see him."

Sora's resigned sigh on the other end made him smile.

"Well, I hold my side of debate." she said.

"Of course you do." Yamato replied, a sudden spark of inspiration about his next song ignited fresh in his mind, "But it happens all the time. Not as bad as you think."

"Maybe." Sora let it go easily.

"I think I know what to write my next song about!" Yamato said, suddenly eager to start.

"Good for you." he heard Sora saying pleasantly, "Go ahead and finish it before it slipped your mind."

That was almost a month ago. Before his last three concerts where he used up that song and recieved excellent response. Now, however, he missed the feel of that comforting thought that he can call Sora whenever he is stuck on a song.

Feeling a headache coming, he drained the last of the cold drink and threw it in the bin. He passed a hand through his hair, feeling more tired by every passing minute.

Entering the kitchen, he prepared a quick dinner for his father, not in a mood to eat himself. The sudden memory of his argument with Sora had left him drained, or maybe he really was feeling ill. Dragging his feet towards the lounge once again, he heard the key turning in the keyhole. Hiroaki was home.

"Hi Dad." he called out.

"Hi." Hiroaki smiled tiredly, fatigue visible all over his face.

"I will set the dinner." Yamato said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Good. I'm starved. I will just take a quick shower." Hiroaki replied, hurrying to his room.

Ten minutes later, as Yamato set the dish in front of his father, he looked up at him.

"What? You ate without me?" he didn't sound hurt or something, just curious.

Yamato turned away, "Yeah. I was a bit tired. I think I will go to sleep now."

"Really?" Hiroaki raised his eyebrows, "It's not even 10."

"Yeah. Just tired." Yamato shrugged, feeling bad about lying.

"Night Dad." he said as he entered his room, closing the door of his room behind him. Looking at his open notebook and abandoned pen made him realize once more of his stupidity.

He suddenly felt overwhelmed by exhaustion and quickly switching off the light, sprawled on his bed, feet dangling down the side. Minutes later, he was asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sora entered her first class and realized almost at once that Yamato was not in his seat. Usually he was there before her and today his absence was more surprising considering the fact that she was slightly _later_ than usual.

Walking to her seat, she fumed inwardly at his stubbornness. _Really, is it _that_ hard to break this silence,_ she thought sadly. If it were not for the humiliation she felt when Yamato, in response to her long explanation, abruptly left her, she would not even bother. But now. . . now she could not let him go with it without making herself clear.

A few minutes later she saw him entering the class. She quickly averted her eyes, not giving him the satisfaction that she was unconsciously waiting for him. But even from her peripheral vision she could feel that something was not right.

Yamato's usually long strides were reduced to small, slow steps as if he was dragging his feet. Sora felt a prickle of worry. _What's wrong with him,_ she thought.

Yamato noticed Sora sitting at their usual desk, looking at something across the room. He groaned as he fell on the seat beside her. His whole body was aching, but most of all his head. This morning, when he woke up, he was feeling sluggish. Thinking it might be because he slept so long, going to sleep early last night, he ignored it. But on his way to school he felt his head throbbing after such slight exertion. And now, he could feel a fever on its way.

Placing his cheek on the desk, he closed his eyes, covering them with his arm. The daylight streaming through the huge windows was painfully bright. He wanted to rest for a while before the class start. But all the chatter around him was making his headache worse.

He felt Sora shifting in her seat beside him. He was too tired to think of an appropriate apology then, so he concentrated on ignoring the noise in the room. Suddenly he felt soft fingers touching his forehead, pushing back his bangs.

"Yamato?" he heard Sora ask and felt a strange sense of happiness at hearing his name from her after such a long time.

"Are you ok?" she sounded so worried that he felt ashamed for his burst of relief. Finally. The ice was broken.

"No." he said with a slight shake of his head, removing his arm a little from his eyes to see that Sora was staring at him, blocking the light from his eyes. He dropped his arm down.

Sora placed her palm under his bangs and on his forehead. Her cool hand was soothing and he closed his eyes again.

"You have fever." she noted.

"A little." he murmured.

Sora removed her hand and he opened his eyes to see her looking both worried and annoyed.

"Then why did you come to school? Wouldn't it be better if you stayed at home and rest a little?"

"I thought I would be fine." he murmured again, his eyes roaming over her face, taking in her concerned expressions.

Sora sighed in frustration.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said, her palm once again on his forehead, "Yamato! You should take care of yourself too! You _must_!" she insisted, "This ignorance is not gonna help you."

Yamato smiled tiredly.

"Yes ma'am." he murmured.

She took his wrist in her hand and stood up. Yamato looked at him questioningly.

"What? You don't expect me to leave you like this? You are going to nurse's office."

"There is no need Sora!" Yamato protested, "I will be fine. And the nurse is gone on leave anyway. I will just pass the day."

Sora gave him a Look of disapproval.

"It's not open for argument. You are coming. You can pass your day lying down rather than walking from class to class." she tugged at his wrist again.

Yamato sighed. He knew when his words would go to vain. Besides, if he was to be honest, he got nothing to complain about. Sora had released him from the awkward apology conversation and explanation just like _that_. It was a huge relief. Though deep inside he felt guilty. It just shows that Sora was being a better friend than him. He felt ashamed for his weakness. Clearly, their friendship was more important to Sora. Where he was finding excuses to prolong their silence, Sora left her pride forgotten to take care of him. Bearer of Crest of Love. Sora was love and care and friendship and courage bound together. Yes, courage too. It takes a lot of courage just to let go of your pride. And to accept your mistake. In that, Yamato had to admit that he was a coward. A wave of chagrin washed over him, leaving him more uncertain about his role in their friendship.

As Sora led Yamato out of the class, she realized how warm his wrist in her hand was. _He really need to rest,_ she thought worriedly. A moment ago, when she saw Yamato putting his head down on the desk, she knew that he was sick. Any pride, every hint of stubbornness from a few minutes ago, evade her as she was once again reminded that there is no one at his home to take care of him, to tell him not to exert himself if he is not feeling well. His father, most probably, must have left for work even before he woke up. She could not stop herself from forgetting all about their argument where minutes ago she was not ready to forgive him. Only one thought occupies her mind now, Yamato is being stupidly careless, and she must force him to rest. No second thoughts.

As they entered the sick room, Sora spotted the medicine cabinet. She made Yamato lie down on the soft bed and went to the cabinet.

Yamato groaned as he lie down, his back now feeling slightly better. He was glad that Sora brought him here. Away from the noise and chatter of class, he was feeling sleepy already. His eyes followed Sora as she sorted through the medicines, finally picking what she wanted and a thermometer.

"Here." she said putting the thermometer in his mouth. Yamato smiled faintly at her efficiency. Sora sat on a chair beside his bed, reading the instructions on the medicine intently, a small frown between her eyebrows.

After a minute, she removed the thermometer, squinting at it to read the minute numbers.

"Hmm. 38 degree Celsius. Not good Yamato. You really should have stayed at home." she said, now shaking the bottle in her hand, "This is what my mother use for a fever. Nothing much, though. Just something Jyou-senpai mentioned that should be first thing given in a moderate temperature. It will help you sleep too. Hopefully, this is all you might need for now. This and a little sleep."

"I don't think this is open to argument, is it?" Yamato asked mildly.

Sora smiled, making Yamato felt better for the first time this morning, "No it isn't. Don't even bother." She poured a spoonful medicine in Yamato's mouth. Yamato made a face.

"Ugh." he groaned. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Grow up." she handed him a glass of water. Yamato finished it, realizing that he was thirsty.

Sora placed a full jug of water on the table beside him, covering it with a lid.

"This should last today. I will check on you after every class, so don't think about leaving here."

Yamato chuckled at her threat, "Ok ma'am. Whatever you say."

Sora smiled, "Ok then. I should go now." She turned to go, but was stopped at once by a tugging on her sleeve. Surprised, she looked down to see Yamato holding it.

Yamato stared at her intently, all hint of humor gone from his face. He had to say it. He couldn't stand being a coward any longer. It was a split second decision but one he was not gonna back down from. Not now. Not after all this.

Sora's confused gaze went to his face, "Yamato?"

Yamato smiled tiredly, already feeling the medicine pulling him under the veil of sleep.

"I am sorry Sora. For earlier. In the park. What I did was . . . was stupid. . . and I know it hurt you. And I wanted to apologize before but. . . I guess. . . I am too big a coward to actually say it. And I really _am_ sorry. I should not have left like that. Even if we don't always agree, you are the best person to be my friend. And thank you for today too. I guess I. . . "

He was abruptly stopped by Sora's fingers on his mouth. Sora just shook her head, smiling gently.

"Then I am sorry too for dragging a stupid mistake for so many days. We _both _are stupid. Let's just forget about everything, ok? You need to rest."

Yamato let go of her sleeve and smiled. "Thanks." he murmured as he closed his eyes. He felt Sora gently pressing her palm on his forehead for a brief moment, a soothing gesture for Yamato, then switching off the lights in room, went out.

"For everything." he whispered in the comfortable darkness. Moments later, he was asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yuki stared inside the bag in shock. _My God_, she thought, _how did she get that?_

Right before the tennis practice, Sora asked Yuki to check in her bag for her missing wristband while she ran up to her last classroom to check whether she dropped it there. Searching her bag, Yuki decided to check the side pockets just in case. What she found there froze her for a minute.

_Is she. . . ?_ she was unable to think further_, But how can it be? I thought ours was the only group! Is she alone? Or there are more with her?_

She thought of Sora's friends, the ones she has stuck to after all those years_. Is this unwavering friendship with Yamato and others is because they too are . . .?_

Yanking the zip close, she decided to talk to Sora. _Either she is one of us,_ she thought, _or she got it by accident and don't know what is it._

Once again the image of small, black, square thing came to her mind, strengthening her resolve to talk to Sora as soon as possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I was trying to be firm NOT to ask for reviews, I didn't want to force or something. I left it to my readers' conscience to appreciate or criticize my effort instead of just reading and moving on.

It turned out I was wrong. 3 chapters uploaded, 77 views and reviews? 4. Very very heart-breaking.

But will I stop writing because I got so few reviews? No. I will complete this. Not for 77 views but for 4 reviews. They are my precious readers. I appreciate their effort of taking time for reviewing. Especially mahwish1. Thanks for your review. Your 2 reviews are really encouraging. Point out my weak points, appreciate my strong ones, but SAY something! If I can spend hours on writing this, you can spend minutes on reading this, then you can also spend a few seconds to review on this too.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Chapter V: Surprises

"Sora! Do you _mind_ hurrying back?" Taichi yelled.

"Wait! I can't find a proper dish for this. Yamato! Your kitchen is very _disorganized_!" she yelled back.

"Sorry! Look in the upper cabinets. You might find something there." Yamato yelled as loudly as was possible for him.

"Everybody! Stop _yelling_!" Takeru yelled, with his hands on his ears.

"That includes you too!" Taichi countered, yelling of course, though this time it was just to tease Takeru.

Everyone laughed. Sora chuckled and shook her head, rolling her sleeves up. _Boys._

It was the second day of Yamato's illness. The fever was gone mostly, reaching its peak last night, but Yamato was feeling weak. After much of Sora's threats and Taichi's bossy commands, he decided to stay at home that day. Mrs. Takenouchi, after Sora's explanation of Yamato's condition, readily agreed to cook dinner for him and his father. She assured them that she only has to double whatever she makes for herself and Sora and that it's not a problem at all, when Hiroaki tried to apologize for the inconvenience.

Sora, Taichi and Takeru were now at Yamato's house. After day's long silence at home, Yamato felt grateful for their presence. The laughter, the teasing, the jokes were helping him more than anything. Though he didn't like to mention it, in case Taichi's already expanded ego expand some more. Takeru had come to stay with him yesterday after Sora and Taichi brought Yamato home from school and Sora texted Takeru about his illness. Mrs. Toishi was worried and she sent Takeru to stay with Yamato as long as he is sick. Though Takeru cleaned up a lot of their mess, the house still was quite out of order. He also helped as much as he can with lunch, but Yamato didn't let him experiment and made him stick to plain, spice-less food he was eating these days due to his illness.

Finally finding an appropriate dish, Sora transferred the contents of the large plastic container to a metallic one so that it can be heated again when Mr. Ishida will come. She once again folded her sleeves up.

Entering the lounge she found all three boys sprawled in varying positions. Yamato was lying on the couch, his legs hanging off the arm rest. Taichi's feet were touching the base of shelf on which the T.V was settled and he was leaning back on his elbows. Takeru was lying on his stomach on carpet; face perched in his palms and legs dangling to and fro. All three of them were engrossed in a replay of some old soccer match on T.V.

"Guys! What is this?" Sora asked a disapproving note in her voice.

"Soccer." Takeru replied, only with his mouth tightly wedged on his palms, he sounded more like "Shausher."

Sora sighed. She walked towards the sofa on which Yamato was resting, picked up the remote and flip off the T.V. All three of them groaned in unison. Sora walked to stand between Taichi and television.

"I _know_ what soccer is. And you guys were supposed to work. Takeru! Back to your assignment." she ordered firmly.

"Aww Sora! _Please?"_ Takeru gave her the puppy-eyes.

Sora only crossed her arms across her chest, "No." she said firmly.

Takeru stood up, his shoulders slumped.

"You are just like my Mom. No fun at all." he muttered, walking towards Yamato's room to get his stuff.

"You got one at each house!" Yamato teased.

"Yeah I know." Takeru said with a resigned smile. Sora really was just like his mother. Loving, caring but _firm_. Takeru couldn't ask for a better mother or a better friend for his brother and himself.

Sora tuned her gaze towards Taichi, "And_ you_ were supposed to help Yamato in catching up with his remaining work of today. Not soccer."

Taichi sat up straight, giving her a sheepish smile, "I know but Sora I needed your help. I can't understand Math. So I thought as long as you are busy in kitchen we could just, you know, watch something. . ." he trailed off at the annoyed expression on Sora's face.

"Yagami Taichi, you are a _lousy slowpoke_! Don't even _think _about giving me such useless excuses!" Sora growled though more due to exasperation than anger. Taichi flinched and threw a glance at Yamato, _Help,_ he begged through his eyes. But Yamato was as guilty as Taichi and he knew that Sora's next target would be himself so he just shrugged helplessly. No need to bring wrath over himself sooner than its due time.

"And _Yamato_!" Sora turned her glare at him and he at once put his hands up and rushed before she could scold him,

"I'm sorry, Sora! We all were being lousy. There's no excuse. You're right. We'll get back to work now. C'mon Taichi."

Sora stared at him a moment longer, mentally taken aback by his sudden apologetic outburst. But then she loosened her shoulders and sat down on the carpet beside Taichi, folding her sleeves up. Soon all three of them were engrossed in their recently copied lectures with Takeru sitting a little away from them on another couch completing his assignment.

After an hour or half of concentrated efforts, Takeru yawned and straightened up, stretching his arms. He looked over at the trio. They have been working in quiet for a long time. Well, not _quiet_ actually. After every few minutes or so they would have a short-lived argument on some method of solution or something like that. Since Yamato didn't go to school that day, he would just look from one to other with amusement, while they argue over which was the best formula to solve the question. In the end, it would be mostly Sora who turned out to be right because, frankly, she was a _lot _more careful while taking notes than Taichi.

Right now, Sora was staring at her notes with pure concentration, trying to understand how the teacher had instructed them to solve the question while Taichi wrote furiously on his notebook copying from Sora's, lagging a little behind.

Takeru let his gaze slid to his brother and was confused for a moment. He had a strange look on his face. Amused, affectionate and a little something else that Takeru could not put his finger on, which made him curious about what or who he was looking at.

Following his line of sight, he found himself looking at Sora again. There was a very perplexed look on her face as she stared at her notes, biting her lower lip. In her right hand was a pencil which she was knocking gently but in an ever-increasing speed against her temple. _The speed of pencil shows the speed with which her mind is working,_ Takeru thought, grinning. But then he looked at his brother again and at the same mixed expression on his face and narrowed his eyes in confusion_. What is it,_ he thought, _about Sora that makes him look like that?_

Letting his gaze drift slowly from his brother, he found that he was not alone in making this small observation. Someone else in the room was looking at Yamato with keen observing eyes and that someone else has _definitely_ some idea of what Yamato is thinking because _that _someone else has now a smirk on his face.

Taichi, finally catching up with Sora and now waiting for her to find out the solution, has found Yamato staring at Sora. And though Takeru was not able to put words to his expressions, due to lack of either age or experience, Taichi definitely can feel that Yamato, right this instant, was attracted to Sora in a very non-friendish way, whether he himself know that or not.

_Well, I'd be damned,_ Taichi thought, _why did I never notice it before? Or is this the first time?_

Yamato couldn't help smiling as he observed Sora's expressions. The frequency of pencil has increased up to the point of blur. _One of these 'taps',_ he thought, _she's gonna hit it hard enough to bring her back to her senses. _As expected, after just a few more quick flicks of her fingers, the pencil arched to the left enough that when it strike her temple she let out an "Ow!" and stopped. Yamato's body shook with silent laughter. _In some ways,_ he thought in amusement, _she is still a little child-like. In others, though, she is more mature than any of us._

Then, as if feeling the weight of someone's eyes on him, he looked at Taichi. There was a very queer look on his face which Yamato thinks he knows but not know, too. The thing was; Taichi had never given him, Yamato, that look. And being on the receiving end of that knowing-yet-still-searching look made Yamato feel suddenly warm around his neck. He could not help looking defiant as he glared at him questioningly, wanting to punch that smirk off his face.

"Ahh." Sora snapped her fingers, oblivious to the exchange between her two friends as well as one quiet observer, "_Now_ I see. Ok guys. Look here." she announced as she folded back her sleeves impatiently.

Both Yamato and Taichi turned their eyes towards her and Takeru, still unnoticed, went back to his assignment. As Sora explained the solution to the two boys, Yamato subconsciously tried to decipher the meaning of Taichi's weird look and why was he getting it. But Taichi, whenever he wants, could be _really _mysterious.

After another hour of concentrated efforts, in which Yamato kept his eyes mostly to his work, they finally finished all their work. Takeru was faster, having finished his assignment sooner than them.

"At least _this_ time Hikari can't say I am putting off the work. I think even_ she_ has not finished her part yet."

"Thanks to _Sora_." Yamato reminded.

"Yeah." Takeru grinned shamelessly, "But now I have beaten Hikari for _real_!"

"Which would be the first." Taichi added drily.

"It's the beginning of a new era where_ I_ will be the Mr. Punctual!" Takeru announced grandly, holding his pencil in the air like a sword.

"Dream on!" Yamato said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys! Who is hungry?" Sora, who was busy in putting away her stuff, asked. Once again, she pushed her sleeves up.

"I have to go home for dinner. Mom is ordering pizza." Taichi said, grinning.

"Wow. It actually sounds yummy now that she is not making it herself." Takeru said longingly.

Mrs. Yagami's awful cooking was a known fact among all the chosen children. But Takeru, specially, had been the victim of her strange recipes whenever he had to stay long for a group project with Hikari.

"That's why I am so excited." Taichi said, smirking. Then he turned towards Sora, "What's with you and this huge shirt?"

Sora stared back at him defiantly. Yamato, too, had noticed that she was wearing quite a large, man-size dark blue and white checked shirt over a plain black T-shirt and jeans. The shirt was definitely older than any of the two. Its color, for most of the part, was quite washed out, it's once-stiff collar now soft and worn out. It came to just a little above Sora's knees. Most of its button were lost so Sora was wearing it open, revealing the black T-shirt. It seemed even older than her bag which she had refused to change even after all those years.

_It's just like Sora,_ Yamato thought_, to_ _wear something which no other girl would even dream to wear._

"It's my Dad's." Sora said matter-of-factly as if that defines the reason why she was wearing it.

"Your _Dad_?!" Yamato and Taichi exclaimed in unison. Takeru snorted.

_That's even weirder,_ Yamato thought.

"Yup." she said, staring at each of them rather triumphantly, "My father brought it a long time ago. 7 or 6 years ago, I think. I liked it then. Actually," she chuckled, "I became quite obsessed with it. So my Dad promised me that he will give it to me when I will grow up." she stroke the sleeve of shirt adoringly.

All three of them stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Why do you like it so much, Sora?" Yamato asked, aware of Sora's unease with their response. At least he didn't think it's anything stupid or like that. But very uncommon, yes.

A girl might wear a hand-me-down from her brother. A boy might use one from his father. But for a girl to wear something as inconspicuous as a shirt from her father was a new. At least for Yamato. It was not even some special shirt or something like that. But he had to admit that Sora didn't look half bad in that weird clothing. It gave her a very casual, warm look. He realized that if Sora was a boy, this casual dressing would have won her some girls.

"Why?" Sora gave him a confused look, "Well, because I liked the color. And this wide checked pattern. And you may think it's a bit worn out. But that's the reason of its softness. _Because_ it is so worn out."

Yamato nodded, though inwardly he was trying hard not to laugh at Taichi's expression.

"_Color?_ There is _no_ color left on this thing Sora! If it had a color in some Before Christ era, it's all washed out now," he said, smirking.

Sora glared at him.

"It's not_ that_ old!" she exclaimed, throwing a cushion at him. Taichi got it full on face.

"Tell her Yamato!" Taichi waved one arm desperately, pulling the cushion aside, "Tell her that there is no color on this shirt_ anymore_. At least not in the visible region of light!" Taichi said, looking for support. Takeru just kept laughing, holding his sides. He just loved those three.

Yamato raised an eyebrow skeptically, "If you think quoting a few scientific terms will make me come on your side, you are wrong." he then turned towards Sora, "Ignore him, Sora. You look nice."

Sora blinked in surprise. That was the first time Yamato appreciated her dressing. Though there really was nothing special about her dressing except the tomboyish look.

But if Yamato were to be honest with himself, he had been noticing Sora more than usual ever since that Yuki problem came up and there slightly heated arguments pulled them apart for a brief interval of time. Until then, he had been taking Sora, a bit, for granted. Often appreciating her friendship and support, he never noticed how important she has become for him until that short-lived fight.

Talking of that fight, Taichi was more than just surprised when Sora mentioned Yamato's sickness at lunch in school. But he had to admit that he was feeling more relaxed now that they were finally on talking terms again. Whatever was it that triggered this end-of-egoistic fight, most probably Yamato's illness, Taichi was just grateful it ended.

_Though no one counted on this new development,_ Taichi thought, smirking inwardly, _maybe it is temporary. But I sure do hope it's not._

For whom could Taichi think good enough for Sora but his own best friend? Aside from Taichi's over-protectiveness for Sora which was sure to come in action if Sora so much as _tried _to get interested in a boy, it was more likely that Sora would never get interested in a boy more than just a friend. Her mind just doesn't work the normal way. But if Sora ever wanted to have a relationship with a boy, Taichi knew he would not be able to stop himself from trying to get to know the boy first, _just_ to make sure he is good enough for Sora. With Yamato though, there was no such problem. There was already the sort of understanding between Yamato and Sora that ensure strong bonds. Both were mostly aware of each other's mental and emotional states and know how to react to them. There sensitivity to each other could result in a long-lasting relationship.

_But all of that depends on how Yamato is going to change this friendship in to a relationship, Taichi_ thought with interest, if _he has any plan to change it. At least he appreciated her dressing. That will do for now._

Yawning and stretching himself, he stood up, "Well, I must go now, people! Are you coming Sora?"

Sora nodded, "Yes. Wait a minute," She then turned towards Takeru, "The dinner is in the kitchen. If you are hungry, heat it up. Yamato will have soup. Nothing else."

"I'm really feeling ok, Sora. I think I can start on normal diet," Yamato said mildly.

"Just to be on safe side. You can have normal dinner from tomorrow."

Yamato shrugged then he slapped Taichi on the shoulder, "Well, see you guys tomorrow."

"Oh, so you will be coming to school?" Taichi asked.

"Might as well. I don't think I can see you guys getting tortured by Math without me there to help you," Yamato smirked.

Sora rolled her eyes, "We are not _that_ bad."

"Good thing you are fit. If you missed my match, I would have _killed _you," Taichi said threateningly.

"There is still a day left. I will be fit enough to_ play_ soccer myself by then," Yamato said, smiling.

"But you will never have enough guts for it, singer boy!" Taichi boasted as he hauled his backpack over his shoulder.

Yamato punched him on arm, "Keep going at it and it will be _you_ not fit enough to play soccer by then. I have guts enough to beat you down, at the very least."

"In your dreams!" Taichi punched him back mockingly.

Sora, smiling at their boasting, went to the door. Yamato's eyes followed her unconsciously. Just two days ago, he was longing to talk to her. And now that she was here, he realized that it was not the conversation part he was missing. It was her presence. Just her presence, the sight of her, was enough to make him feel comfortable and at ease with his surroundings. She possesses a kind of serenity that was not observed in his other friends.

"If you are done proving yourself Mr. World , Taichi, we should really be get going. It's nine already," she said sarcastically.

"I don't have to prove anything. Everyone _knows_ that already!" Taichi said, walking up beside her. Sora and Yamato rolled eyes simultaneously.

"Whatever," Sora said, amused and exasperated at the same time, "See you tomorrow, Yamato, Takeru!"

"Bye Sora! Bye Taichi! See you!" Takeru replied cheerfully.

"See you later, Sora. Bye Taichi. Goodnight." Yamato said, smiling warmly at his friends.

"See you two tomorrow, then. Bye." Taichi waved his hand as he stepped out of the door.

Sora exchanged one last smile with Yamato before stepping out the door and walking away with Taichi.

Yamato stared at his two friends for a long time, until they were swallowed by night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yuki stared nervously as she saw Sora appearing on the other side of the corridor. She was alone and walking at her usual pace towards her locker. As soon as she noticed Yuki by her locker, she grinned warmly. Yuki smiled back tentatively; too preoccupied by the task she knew she had to do.

"Hey! Good morning!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Hello, Sora." Yuki replied with her slightly nervous greeting.

"Anything special today? You are not seen around here in the morning usually." Sora asked, hinting her surprise mildly.

Yuki cleared her throat, "Umm. . . Actually my locker is a bit farther down, on the other side. And we . . umm. . . don't have any classes together either. So I don't see you in the morning. And uh . . . nothing special. I just thought of saying hi before the classes start," she stammered.

Sora didn't show her disbelief of her words as clearly as she felt. There is something Yuki wanted to say. Only she was too shy to come straight to the point. Sora decided to give her space and time by pretending to believe her.

"Oh. That's very nice of you."

Yuki shifted her weight from one foot to another, looking down at the books in her arms as Sora took out the books for her next class, aware of her unease.

"Well, uh. . . I also wanted to see you to . . . ask something," she said just as Sora was closing her locker.

Sora groaned inwardly. _This better not have to do anything with Yamato,_ she thought desperately.

"Ask me? Sure, go ahead," she said pleasantly, hiding her irritation.

Yuki stared at her books again. Sora felt pity for her. _Being new to a country must be bad,_ she thought sympathetically. Yuki was shyer than anyone she has ever seen. She decided to breach the subject herself, cringing inwardly, "Is this about Yamato again?" she tried to keep her tone casual.

Yuki's face turned bright red. Her eyes went to Sora's in a flash and back to her books.

"No, no. Not about Yamato. It's something else," she said quickly.

Sora waited a few more seconds, then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You know you can ask me anything, right?" she asked, leaning her head a little to look at her in eyes.

This seemed to relax her considerably. She straightened up and gave her a more genuine smile this time.

"You are right," she said, feeling less shy now, "Well, I wanted to ask you something. You know, the day you lost your wrist band?"

Sora nodded, relieved that she was finally approaching the subject, "Yeah I remember. What about it?" she asked, curiously.

"You asked me to check your bag?" Yuki added, hesitating a little.

"I did." Sora nodded again.

"It was something in y. . ."

"Sora!"

Yuki stopped dead in her sentence. Sora turned around to see Yamato moving towards her, a slight frown on his face.

"Yamato!" she smiled. Yamato walked towards them, wary of Yuki's presence. He was surprised to see her there with Sora. He didn't understand why Sora can't see that this girl was nothing but trouble. _What else did that girl wanted from Sora, anyway? She already had done enough damage, as it seems, _he thought furiously. She was the reason why Yamato and Sora had their first actual fight since the beginning of their friendship.

"I was talking to Yuki and I think I lost all track of time. What are you doing here?" Sora asked pleasantly, aware of the sudden tension between the boy in front of her and the girl beside her.

"The class is about to start," Yamato said distantly, throwing a cold glance at Yuki.

Sora frowned. _Why does he have to be so rude to Yuki? Not even a hello?_ She gave him a reproachful look which he ignored. Sora sighed.

"Just a minute. I think Yuki really has something t. . ."

"No, it's ok," Yuki said quickly, backing a few steps, "I really should go now. I will ask you later."

"No Yuki! Wait! You can ask now." Sora tried to go after her. But Yuki was determined not to ask her anything in front of Yamato. She just shook her head.

"Later, Sora!" she turned around and went away, taking quick steps. Sora stared after her helplessly.

"What does she want _now_?" Yamato asked with an irritated note on his voice.

"Well, you didn't let me find out, did you?" Sora asked annoyingly. Yuki was just coming to the point when Yamato appeared. Bad timing.

"We _are_ getting late for the class, Sora." Yamato pointed out patiently, not ready to get in another argument. Sora stared at him a moment longer with something close to disappointment then taking a deep breath, she decided to let it go for the time being. Both of them were trying not to hover too close to an argument just in case something like last time would happen.

"Fine. Let's go." Sora said quietly.

x-x-x

Sora found Yuki standing outside her second class. She was surprised. Must be something important she wanted to ask, she thought.

"Sora!" Yuki rushed towards her breathlessly.

"_Yuki?_" Sora asked, clearly showing her surprise this time.

Yuki glanced around nervously before reaching out and getting hold of Sora's arm.

"Can we talk? I _must_ ask you something!" she pleaded.

Sora nodded and pulled her into an empty class room.

"Go on." she said, now impatient to know what's going on.

"I saw something in your bag." Yuki began at once, not risking pondering over her urgency in case she might chicken out again, "I don't know how you get it. That's what I want to ask."

"Get what?" Sora asked, confused. _Something in my bag?_ she thought frowning, _what could it be?_

"It's called . . . well it might sound strange but that's the name. A . . . digivice." Yuki ended uncertainly.

Sora choked with surprise.

"A _what_?" she croaked, not sure her ears were working right.

"Umm . . . a digivice? Do you . . . uh . . . know what it is?" Yuki asked, now even more hesitant. Sora's response was not of someone confused over a new name; rather it was of someone shocked to hear a familiar name from an unfamiliar person. Yuki was getting confused now.

_Does she know what this is? Does she know about the creatures too? Is she too . . . ?_

"How do you_ know_ what is it? How did you know its _name_? Have you seen any such thing _before_?" Sora rained her with questions. She could not believe that she was hearing this from someone like Yuki.

_But nobody knows! The monsters appeared in Japan only! She could not have known anything about them! She shouldn't, _she thought desperately, _is she too . . .?_

Yuki stared at her for few moments, as if judging her. Then she opened her bag, searching for something, all the while unaware of Sora's held breath. After few seconds, she brought out a closed fist. She eyed Sora carefully again before opening her fist.

Sora stared at the device much similar to hers. Only, it has sharp corners and instead of black, was translucent.

Sora looked up at Yuki. She was looking at her with the same guarded expressions, her eyes searching her face. Sora grinned.

"Well, what do we know?" she said, releasing her held breath, "You are one of us! A digidestined from Egypt!"

Yuki's eyes brightened with excitement.

"WOW! You . . . I can't believe it! _You_ . . . Oh wow! You are one of us! You are one of the digidestined!" she said in a hushed whisper, her face shining with happiness.

"_Us?_ There are more of you?" Sora asked, dazed with excitement.

"Yes! _Yes yes_. There are! We are three of us. But other two are Egyptians, unlike me," then as if she can't hold back, "Have you. . . Do you have a _Digimon_?"

Sora never, in her wildest dreams, imagined telling about her digimon to anyone besides her friends and family. She nodded, "Yes. Her name is Piyomon. Do you . . . ?"

"Uh-huh! Floramon." Yuki bubbled.

Just then the bell rang, bringing them to their surroundings.

"I should go, now," Sora said remorsefully, then as if she thought of something, "Hey! Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Yuki looked uncertain.

"Yamato would be their!" Sora said mischievously, "He is a digidestined too. So is Taichi and Koushiro and . . . .well, there are eight of us."

"_Eight?"_ Yuki's eyes bulged out of her sockets.

"Yes. And you are having lunch with at least four of us. I_ really_ should go now," she started running before shouting, "See you later!"

Yuki nodded, feeling slightly light-headed.

_Eight other chosen children. Who could have thought!? And Yamato too. Oh God!_

x-x-x

"Where is Sora?" Taichi inquired, craning his neck. Yamato, too, looked around but there was no sign of red headed girl.

"I am sure she will be here presently, Taichi. There is no need to actually search for her." Koushiro pointed out patiently. Taichi slumped back on his seat.

"Right."

Yamato, however, kept looking. He had an uneasy feeling about Sora's absence.

"There she is!" Taichi exclaimed looking across the cafeteria, "That's her hair alright!"

Yamato quickly looked in that direction and sure enough, there was Sora's familiar hair color making way towards them. As she came nearer, Yamato's mouth twisted in frustration to see Yuki right behind her.

_What the hell is wrong with Sora_, he thought furiously, his lips thinning to a line in anger, _is she trying to annoy me or to start another argument?_

Sora grinned as she approached them. Pulling out the seat beside Yamato, she gestured Yuki. Blushing, Yuki sat down. Sora, then, fall in her seat with a sigh.

"Sorry for being late," she said, ignoring the bewildered looks of her friends jumping from her to Yuki, "I have to get Yuki from her class."

Taichi raised his eyebrows and shared an annoyed look with Yamato. This was called_ Chosen_ Corner for a reason. When had Sora decided to be so friendly with Yuki?

Sora smiled at Yuki then waved a hand towards Taichi, "Allow me to introduce you to other digidestined. Taichi Yagami, our um . . . _unofficial_ leader or something."

Taichi's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Are you _insane_?" he hissed frantically. Sora ignored him with a teasing smile, now gesturing towards Koushiro.

"Koushiro Izumi. Our group genius."

Koushiro blushed and glanced at Sora warningly. _What is she thinking? Revealing our secret like that._

Sora, now, gestured towards Yamato, "You already know Yamato. He is one of . . ."

"What are you _doing_ Sora?" Yamato asked her icily. Not once had he spare even a glance at the girl sitting right beside her.

"Let me finish!" Sora said holding her palms up, "And guys, this is Yuki. Digidestined from Egypt."

"_What?_" was Taichi's first reaction which greatly amused Sora.

"I showed the same reaction too." Sora said, laughing.

"Are you sure, Sora?" Koushiro asked uncertainly.

"Positive. Show them, Yuki."

Smiling shyly, Yuki retrieved her digivice and placed it on the table. Both Taichi and Koushiro leaned in to have a closer look.

"Prodigious!" Koushiro whispered.

"Ah-huh." Sora nodded, smiling at their reaction. She glanced at Yamato and was taken aback by the way he was glaring at her, his eyes feeling like icy glaciers.

_What's his problem,_ she thought nervously, _I'm not doing anything deliberately to annoy him. Yuki is a part of us now._

Yamato could not believe Sora. _How she can do this to me, _he thought furiously_, even though she knows I don't like Yuki to have to do anything with us. Just because she turned out to be a digidestined doesn't change anything. She can never be a part of us!_

"Did you ever evolve your digimon with this digivice?" Koushiro asked curiously.

Yuki nodded, feeling more relaxed by every passing minute, "Yes. Just twice."

"Not in as much trouble as we were, right?" Taichi wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. Yuki chuckled.

"No, I don't think so," she said mildly, glad to be finally able to discuss such things with someone.

"She is not the only one." Sora said, looking away from Yamato, "There are two more in Egypt."

"Really?" Taichi raised his eyebrows again.

Yuki nodded, "Yes. Both of them are girls too. One is about my age. The other is younger than us."

"Prodigious!" Koushiro exclaimed, "How many digidestined are there in the world, then? Why did Gennai never told us?"

"Yeah. I thought we are the only chosen children alive." Taichi said, his eyes shining at the prospect of finding new digidestined, "Though I bet none of them are such a large group as ours!" he said, smirking.

Sora rolled her eyes, "You and your ego, Taichi!"

Yuki, however, was enjoying this conversation so much that she had forgotten about the boy sitting beside her, not saying anything.

"You are right . . . um . . . Taichi." she said, blushing slightly. It _will take some getting used to,_ she thought helplessly, _to call these people so casually, like friends._

"But not one of us is as shy as your teammate Sora!" Taichi said, hinting at Yuki's blush. Yuki blushed even more.

Sora smiled gently at Yuki, then frown at Taichi, "Or as inconsiderate as you are."

Taichi made a face, "I'm starting to seriously hate this word." he grumbled. Yuki laughed, shaking her head at the frank, easy way they counter each other.

"Who is your digimon?" Yuki asked Taichi, leaning forward.

"Agumon. Yours?"

"Floramon." she turned towards Koushiro, "Um . . . and Koushiro has . . . ?

"Tentomon." Koushiro said nodding his head. Yuki nodded. She noticed that even though Koushiro was on the quiet side, his friendship with the trio was as strong as she ever observed. She turned to look at Yamato, "And ah. . . Yamato . . . um . . ." she faltered at the sight of his clenched jaw and fury in his cold eyes. Uncertain as to what was the cause of such expression; she looked at Sora for some explanation of his behavior. Sora, however, had her own jaw clenched tightly, lips pursed, staring at Yamato unbelievingly with silent anger flashing in her eyes. She didn't meet Yuki's glance. Instead she stared at Yamato for a moment longer before jerking her head away to hide her face from her friends or maybe just from Yuki.

"So . . ." Taichi quickly intervened, after witnessing the sudden exposure of anger from his friends, just to give them some space, "Have you been to Digital world a lot?"

Yuki stared at Taichi absentmindedly as the meaning of what he was saying finally sank in, and her confused look from what she just observed turned to that of wonder, "What? You mean you have been to _Digital World?_" she asked unbelievingly.

"You mean you have _not_?" Koushiro asked with interest as well as some hidden motive to distract her from his two friends. He could not guess himself what was wrong with them. But something was obviously wrong to make them behave with such exposed reactions in front of someone new.

"Never." Yuki said longingly, "But I have heard a lot about it. What is it like? Different or same as ours? Floramon said it's very beautiful."

Taichi raised one eyebrow superiorly, "It seems not all digidestined are privileged enough," he teased, "But then not all of them have to pass through as much as we did."

This time Koushiro shook his head annoyingly, "Really Taichi! Just tell her!"

As Koushiro and Taichi told her about the Digital world, Sora and Yamato fumed silently against each other. Both of them knew that another argument is inevitable. Whether there freshly mended friendship was able to take that blow or not, was a question both of them were reckless enough to ignore.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I guess asking for reviews have its effect. All of you were very supportive. Specially those who read it shrewdly enough to find faults in grammar. I will try to reply the guests here, in case they read this chapter._

_The guest, who pointed out the thermometer mistake, thanks a lot. Really. I was in a bit of a hurry in that last part so I put the first scale that came to my mind in the story. I corrected my mistake._

_To missy(guest), no, that is not a mistake. It is my writing style. I tend to jump from writer's point of view to the characters, back and forth. I think with a little effort you will be able to figure out the pattern. Mostly there is a paragraph change while changing point of views._

_And to all the dear reviewers who pointed out my grammar mistake, yes English is not my language. But I try. I am basically an article writer. And articles don't usually require a sense of tense like a story does. This is my first ever story and I am trying very hard not to make any grammatical mistakes but umm, the thing is, when I get a new idea I become excited, all tenses aside. So keep on pointing out my mistakes. That helps. I will try to be more careful._

_I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the others!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Accident

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

Chapter VI: The Accident

Sora pulled the white baseball cap down on her auburn hair, half shadowing her eyes. Zipping up her dark green sweat shirt almost all the way up, revealing just a little of her white T-shirt underneath, she turned away from the small circular mirror in her room.

_Time to go._

Just as she was putting on her joggers, she heard the door bell ring.

"Sora, honey, it's Yamato." her mother said, peeking in her room.

"Coming!" she called back, quickly putting a final knot in her shoelaces, pulling them as tight as she can. She, then, retrieved her wrist bands from the drawer and put them on too. Pushing the cell phone in her jeans pocket, she checked herself one last time in the mirror, pulled the cap down a bit lower and went out of the room. Yamato was standing just inside the doorway. He smiled to see her all dressed like a perfect tomboy.

"Excited?" he asked, quirking one eye brow skeptically.

Sora chuckled sheepishly, "Well, yes. It's the first big match after I left the team. I am missing the actual thrill, really. But am excited enough."

Yamato followed her out of her apartment and waited till she closed the door to ask, "Aren't your matches exciting? I'm sure you get your share of thrill from tennis, right?"

Sora smiled ruefully, "It's not the same. Not even close. Our doubles and singles hold much less anticipation and excitement than soccer matches. It has something to do with excessive team work required in soccer."

Yamato examined her sad expressions before asking in a gentle tone, "You really miss soccer, right?"

Sora nodded, sighing, "Yeah, but don't tell Taichi. You know how he will react. All smug and knowing."

Yamato chuckled dryly, "No, of course not." then as if still confused, he asked, "But then . . . Why did you leave Sora?"

Sora chewed her lower lip as she considered the answer to the question. Finally, she looked up at him and shrugged, "More due to my mother, actually. She was getting more and more worried. You know teenage boys are much more physically strong than girls, right? So my mother was worried that I might get seriously injured some day. I am never afraid of injuries. They are just a part of games. But my mother . . . She thinks that maybe some opponent might take advantage of my physical weakness despite my game and speed. I decided to put an end to her worries." she glanced up at Yamato and smiled impishly, "I think I have given her a fair share of worries _already_. And I am actually enjoying the tennis. Not as much as soccer, no. But that must be because I don't have any of my best friends on the team."

Yamato grinned, "Yeah, maybe," he then added more sincerely, "It's good if you are enjoying it. You did a good thing, Sora. Your mother must be very relieved now."

Sora shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose."

Yamato glanced at her, her tom boyish dressing, her tall, thin form, her relatively small hands and feet and realized that Mrs. Takenouchi was right. Walking beside her, he was even more aware of his slightly broader and taller appearance. And he was not even athletic. But the strength that runs in his limbs could hurt Sora, not that he would ever hurt her intentionally. He realized that he dislike the idea of Sora playing against taller, stronger boys than her even more than her mother. He gently touched her arm and smiled when she looked at him, "It was really nice of you to give up on soccer."

Sora smiled back a little confusedly. He had said something close to this once already. Why repeat? But she didn't voice her confusion. If he was being nice, who was she to complain? At least there was no cold silence between them after their argument yesterday.

She still remembered his face, the way he looked when he came to talk to her after her tennis practice. To be honest she was feeling skeptical to see him there. Unlike the last time, when he avoided the argument and left her in the park, and then avoided every sort of conversation with her, he actually took the first step this time.

_At least that showed that he is as reluctant to end our friendship as I am_, she had thought then.

When Sora met him after the practice, they both acted cool.

"Hi." Sora had said distantly.

Yamato had nodded, "Hello." he said just as detachedly. They both had started walking towards the school gate silently and Sora could feel waves of suppressed anger from the boy beside her. She had been just as furious.

"I want to ask you about what you did today, during lunch." Yamato had started in a cold, calm manner just as they exit the school. The way he had been talking to her made Sora grit her teeth.

"Oh yeah?" she had said sarcastically, "So do I. About what _you_ did."

Yamato had glanced at her with narrowed eyes, "What _I _did? What were you _thinking_, Sora? Letting Yuki in our group . . . she is just not one of us. Can't you_ see_?"

Sora had felt something hot rise in her veins. It must be her blood boiling with anger. She had clenched her fists; they both had stopped to glare at each other.

"What exactly do you mean by _us_, huh? If you are referring to "us digidestined", she is _definitely_ a part of us. If you are referring to "us friends", she is _still_ a part, because she is our friend, now," her voice had taken a challenging tone then, "And since when _you_ were allowed to decide who should and who shouldn't be a part of our group? I think it's up to the majority and you really should not ask others after what you observe at the table today. Taichi and Koushiro already accepted her in our group."

Yamato had gave her a black look at the mocking way she was trying to degrade him. His eyes had tightened at her words.

_So she is going to be difficult._

"Well, I guess nobody ever gave _you_ the job of bringing new digidestined to our group. Or have you assigned that job to yourself personally?" he had inquired sarcastically and felt a mean satisfaction at the flush rising in her cheeks

"Oh _please_," she had seethed, "If I may remind you, _Yuki_ came to _me_ in the first place. I was not exactly _looking_ for her. I have more important things to do with my time," she had decided to attack him rather than defend herself, "But really. Congrats. You put on a _great_ show of your manners today."

"_What?"_ he had growled unbelievingly. _She expected me to treat her nicely? After she made the last few weeks of my life the tensest weeks ever?_

"Yeah, well. Even if you don't feel like accepting her in our group, you could have at least treated her like a guest. _My_ guest. Was it too much to ask?"

Yamato had taken a deep breath. He had pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, closing his eyes tiredly. _Yes, she has a point. She was Sora's guest._ And he should have acted indifferent at the very least, instead of plain hostile. He remembered the tension on the table, the silence, when she asked him about his digimon. He should have answered, if distantly so, but it was better than being outright rude and kept glaring.

But . . . shouldn't Sora have at least _considered_ his discomfort with Yuki? She knew how he feels about Yuki . . . then why? Is this _just_ because she was a digidestined? Or does Sora really want to play a little _matchmaker_?

He glanced at her, at her eyes pained at what he did to her friend and he sighed. _At least, she was true about having her as a friend._

"Are you really doing all this just because she is a _digidestined_?" he asked, much gently now.

Sora felt her cheeks heated. The answer was "Not entirely," but she couldn't give it to him. She looked away from him.

"Uh-huh." she nodded nonchalantly.

Yamato frowned. _Something fishy._

"Look at me Sora! And then answer." he said a little heatedly.

Sora glanced at him and then looked away again.

"Does it _matter_ Yamato?" she asked warily.

Yamato stared at her in disbelief. _She really does want me to . . ._

"Yes it _does_, Sora!" he said blowing up. Sora flinched, "_For God's sake, it does matter_! Don't you _listen_ to anything I say?"

"Yamato _please_!" Sora put up her hands, "I know I am being a push over but _please_? Just _consider_? Yuki really is nicer than most. You remember when I told you she is different?" Yamato didn't answer, glowering at her silently, Sora went on, "It was _because_ she is a digidestined. She shows the same level of maturity that we do. Something that is . . . absent from most of the kids our age. That's why she is _so_ . . . much more mature. I think . . . I think she will be good for you, Yamato. She is . . . different." she had ended in a whisper.

Yamato had continued staring at her. Never before in his life had he felt such anger for the girl before him. Nor had he been so unable to express it. She had been waiting for his fury to erupt. But he just . . . he had remembered the last few days . . . how he _missed_ her . . . and they were once again on the verge of another period of cold silence. The last thing he wanted. He had taken a deep breath. He _did_ misbehave at lunch. That sort of balanced her incredulous behavior. _For now, at least._

"I think, Sora, you are getting a bit carried away," he had started calmly, much to Sora's surprise, "I really don't know if I'm ready for this. But . . . uh," he had furrowed his brow, trying to consider the best way to apologize for his behavior but also sound like _not_ apologizing, "I think I might have misbehave at lunch. Though, a little warning would have been nice but . . . well, I will try to be nice to Yuki, as a friend, _just friend_," but then he had thought better of it, "Well, no, just as a fellow digidestined. Though I still don't consider her a part of our group, but since she's in on the secret so . . . yeah I will try not to remember how she bothered me so much. I will try not to be rude."

Sora had taken a deep breath and they had both started walking again. Inwardly, she was awed at his control of words and temper but he wanted her to forget about Yuki and as much as Sora wanted to leave him to his own device, she can't forget the look on Yuki's face when she mentioned Yamato today, before lunch. Maybe, he will see it someday. But for now she will let the subject rest.

"That would be . . . ah, nice." she had said quietly.

They both, had then, smiled at each other tentatively and some of the tension from earlier released, leaving them lighter.

Now, as Sora pondered over Yamato's behavior, she realized that ever since the cold silent period between them had passed, Yamato has been much warmer, much gentler around her. Like right now. It was as if her leaving the soccer has _personally_ relieved him. And as confusing and strange that prospect seemed, she felt a sort of fondness developing for this, slightly changed, Yamato. Minus his behavior with Yuki, of course.

They soon reached the bus stop and Sora forgot all about Yamato, her thoughts lingering only on the match they were going to watch soon.

x-x-x

It was _chaos_. Pure chaos. The rest room for the team has erupted in a blur of frenzy as everyone tried to get ready at once. Sora watched in amusement as Taichi bellowed last minute techniques to his team while wrestling his arms in the familiar red and white shirt.

"I can see what you meant my missing the _actual_ excitement." Yamato muttered sarcastically from behind Sora. Sora laughed.

"I used to be a part of all this. They just can't wait to steam off in the ground. They must be experiencing the pre-match nerves. It can make your hair stand up." she explained fondly.

"No thanks. I just got them down few months ago." Yamato said, smiling at Sora's expressions. Sora just shook her head.

"_Sora! Yamato!_" Taichi has just noticed them. He jogged over to them.

"Aye captain!" Sora flipped him a mock salute. Taichi grinned.

"Good to see you two here." he said breathlessly, "We will be going in 5 minutes."

Sora nodded firmly, "Just make sure to do your best. You guys can knock 'em off just like _that_."

"Yeah Taichi. You guys worked hard. It will pay off. Just focus." Yamato added, patting his shoulder.

Taichi nodded, and then looked around the room.

"I think we never practiced for the _rest room_. We can do with some control-your-excitement training right now."

Both Sora and Yamato laughed.

"We'll go find good seats. Good luck!" Sora said hastily, glancing at her watch. Taichi nodded and with a deep sigh, went to face his excited and nervous team again.

x-x-x

The game was an intense one. Both teams were almost equally good though Yamato thought Sora was being a little biased when she said, "But Taichi is _much_ better captain than that other one."

The match, so far, had tied up to 1-1, both teams determined not to let the other score any more. Sora, for most of the time, was perched at the end of her seat, both hands gripping the seat tightly, letting out a desperate groan whenever the other team blocked a goal effort.

"_Just do it, Taichi, just do it._" she kept murmuring under her breath, through clenched teeth. If Yamato was not so tensed about Taichi's reaction if they lose this match and the loss of their honest efforts, he would be unable to stop himself from laughing at Sora's reaction. As it was, he slowly reached out, grabbed her fingers clutching the seat, and gently tried to pry away.

"Let go of the seat, Sora," he said gently, "Your fingers will be bruised."

Unconsciously, Sora let go of the seat and Yamato examined her fingers which were quite red by now. Sora muttered some more though Yamato could not comprehend it.

"Calm _down_! They will win for sure. Don't worry." he said soothingly.

"Their goalkeeper . . . is just a bit . . . _too_ good. Their . . . defense is . . . strong too," she stuttered as she praised the opposite team half heartedly, but then suddenly realized where her loyalty lies, "Not better than ours, of course. But pretty good. They are working in good rhythm. So good. _For God's sake Taichi! Just score a goal!_" she ended in a pleading note, "Fifteen minutes, just _fifteen minutes_ are left. _Taichi, you jerk, what are you doing?! Not left! Cut to the right. The ri . . . Ohh_." she slumped against her seat as yet another of their attack was countered successfully.

Taichi, for the last part of the game, has adapted attacking strategy, leaving them no choice but to simply defend their post. His forward players were doing a good job, attacking again and again the other goal post, but something was off about Taichi's game.

As Sora watched with anxious eyes, she realized that Taichi kept looking at the points of field where there was no one_. Is he expecting any of his teammates to be there?_ Sora wondered.

For Taichi, all the buildup tension has finally taken its toll. His mind has fallen back to all the unconscious moves he used to make, which he had replaced after Sora left the team. But now, pressed to his limits, his mind was groping at those old moves; moves that were developed after years of playing with each other, synchronizing in an automatic harmony; moves that required Sora on the field too. He never expressed it, this part of his game, but he actually really missed Sora after she left. All his playful attempts at trying to convince her to come back to soccer were honest to some degree. At times like today, when he was so evenly matched player to player, he needed something that feels familiar, something reassuring, and something that requires no effort from his already consumed-to-pulp mind. He needed Sora; his almost-twin-sister and his partner, who knows what to expect from him in a match, familiar to each and every move of his, every twist, every turn, the whole body language.

_One minute left._

He can't. He just _can't_ lose this match. Too much effort had been put into it already. Too many _hopes_. It was the first time ever they reached to semi finals. He can't stop now.

Sora watched in building tension as Taichi once again took control of the ball, her fingers clenched tightly around Yamato's fingers.

_Thirty seconds left._

"_Go on Taichi! Just one goal!_" she whispered, coming to the edge of her seat.

Taichi was being possessive of the ball. He was not passing it to his teammates, not ready to take the chance at the last minute. Something he must do himself.

"_Damn it, Taichi! Pass the ball!_" Sora muttered angrily, much louder now. A few people sitting in the first row turned to look at her. Sora ignored them, but Yamato offered an apologetic smile though he was just as tense too.

_Twenty seconds left._

Taichi finally passed the ball to his teammate and kept running, extracting every bit of strength from his limbs.

_Ten seconds left._

The ball was passed back to him. He ran out full sprint. _So close to the goal . . ._

Sora could not take it anymore.

"_GO TAICHI!"_ she shouted leaning all the way forward. She noticed Taichi glancing at her for merely one second, noticed the way he grinned suddenly. The next moment the ball was hitting the net hard.

The ground erupted in sudden roar as everyone on their side stood up. Shouting, waving, they could not express enough excitement. Their coach turned around and hugged the first person he saw. Families of players were hugging each other, shaking hands.

Yamato exhaled loudly, barely able to contain the sudden rush of joy. He turned to look at Sora and let out a strangled chuckle.

Sora's mouth was covered with her fingers, her eyes wide as she tried to comprehend what happened. She was actually hyperventilating as the scene before her started to make sense.

_We get to the finals!_

Taichi, dazed and suddenly exhausted, slumped to the ground, trying to make sense of everything. He remembered Sora shouting his name. He remembered looking at her and realizing that even though she was not there with him on the field, her heart, her mind will always be with his team. The sense of loss vanished as he realized that Sora made a bold choice, a choice that must have cost her as much as it cost him, and that she too missed being on the field. And it was enough. It was enough that she had not abandoned soccer but simply decided to move on to test her abilities on another game, keeping her loyalty firmly with his team. That was all it take for Taichi to left the past and live in the moment. That was all he needed to goal.

His team was surrounding him now, almost toppling over him in their furious joy as they patted and hugged him.

_We reached the finals! _Taichi thought, slightly trembling with excitement.

Then, from between his teammates' legs, he saw Sora jumping over the first row and running towards them, Yamato following with his long, calm strides, just a grin hinting at his excitement.

Sora ran straight into his teammates, congratulating them again and again. There were a few smug smiles as they asked Sora if she want to join the soccer now that they have reached to finals. Sora just grinned, sometimes shooting back with a witty response but mostly just patting her old teammates on heads and shoulders. Yamato, with an amused expression on his face at her treatment of previous fellows, followed her quietly. Taichi stood up, a grin forming on his face. _Typical Sora,_ he thought, _rushing in all those sweaty, excited boys just like that. Other girls would have thought a hundred times before doing so. They would be more worried about their own clothes. Not Sora._

As soon as Sora crossed the crowd around Taichi and reached him, she opened the lid of her water bottle and inverts it over his head. Taichi closed his eyes calmly as the cold water trickled down his face, cooling him down effectively after the scorching heat of the day.

"Feeling better?" Sora asked him, as if this is what she had been doing each day to him.

"Oh yes. It was too hot." Taichi mumbled, glad that Sora did that.

"I thought so too." Sora said smugly.

Yamato looked from Taichi to Sora and then back to Taichi. _I can never have that degree of understanding with Taichi,_ he thought, slightly jealous, _never. There is a reason these two have lived on such a long friendship._

The easy and casual way Sora dumped water over Taichi's head made Yamato consider his level of friendship with the two. He might not be as frank and bold. But is he really a good friend . . .? Does he understand his friends as deeply as Sora does?

Taichi shook his head, spraying both Yamato and Sora with water. Then he grinned, "_Well?"_

Sora took a deep breath, "That was . . . . _not_ awesome, but pretty good." she teased. Taichi made a face. Yamato patted him on shoulder.

"She is teasing. It was really unexpectedly good. At least in the very end."

Taichi smirked, "I know she is jealous of me. She _hates_ not being on team today. Today of all days."

Sora smiled mildly, "Well, yeah. I missed soccer a lot today." she admitted ruefully. Taichi's smirk reduced to an affectionate smile.

"I know," he playfully pulled her cap a bit lower; "I missed you too. On the field. It's not the same without you."

Sora pushed her cap back and grinned, "But you survived. And I am . . . _very_ impressed with your game today," she finally admitted, "But don't let that get to your head!" she warned quickly.

"I'll try." Taichi grinned mischievously. Yamato laughed at his uncertainty.

Taichi's face lit up suddenly as his eyes focused on something behind Sora.

"Look who is here, guys. Our new addition to the Chosen Children."

Sora turned around, a surprised smile on her face. Yuki was walking timidly towards them, not as eager to cross the crowd of boys as Sora was.

"I think she really wants to be a part of us." Then Sora quickly glanced at Yamato who has not turned to look at her. She nudged him. Yamato sighed and turned around.

"I don't really think this is necessary." he muttered sullenly.

Sora gave him an exasperated look and he shrugged, "But I can't run away every time she is around." Sora rolled her eyes.

_Yamato can be so stubborn._

"She is not gonna eat you." she said quietly.

"I _hope_ not." Yamato whispered back, as Yuki almost reached them. Sora coughed to hide her laugh.

"Hey!" Taichi greeted her enthusiastically, always eager to make the new chosen feel easy around them.

_At least some one appreciate my decision_, Sora sighed contentedly.

"Hi. How are you guys? I just . . . um thought to be at the . . . uh match. Since . . . all of you were so eager . . . about it. It was very . . . exciting." Yuki stammered, uncomfortable to find herself the center of their attention.

Taichi grinned, "Of course it was. After all, _I_ was in it."

"Taichi, you are the most humble guy I have ever seen!" Sora said sarcastically.

Yuki giggled. It didn't take her long to realize that Sora and Taichi are not just best friends, but shared something close to a relation between a sister and an exceptionally irritating brother. An _egoistic,_ irritating brother, to be exact.

"I guess he . . . deserves not to be . . . humble today. He played very . . . well." she suggested tentatively. Taichi looked at Sora smugly.

"Uh . . . you see, Sora? _That's_ how you appreciate a good player. Not by trying to make him look like a fool."

Sora quirked an eyebrow, "As far as I remember, I _did_ appreciate your game. But there is always space for improvement. So . . . I can't afford you to stop improving by thinking that you have done your best."

Taichi stared at her uncomprehending, and then snorted, "Or it could be because you are simply too proud to admit that I am actually better than you at soccer."

Sora shrugged, "If that makes you any happy."

Taichi rolled his eyes and turned towards Yuki, "Thanks for coming to watch the match. I could use some actual praise, you know. These two are useless!"

Yuki blushed, "That's ok. I enjoyed it a lot. All the players played so well! I don't really . . . understand soccer that much, but even I knew that you . . . put too much effort," she then glanced at Yamato and was relieved to see a relatively indifferent look on his face, "Hi Yamato!" she said, blushing even more. Yamato turned his gaze from the bleachers to her, scrutinizing her carefully before replying, "Hi." with a slight nod. Yuki smiled a little, all at once encouraged.

"So . . . did you . . . enjoy the match?" she asked eagerly but still hesitatingly.

Yamato threw a sideways _I told you so_ look to Sora before answering, "Yes, I did."

Sora turned away, hiding her smile. It was a bit funny to see Yamato get all worked up just because a girl was asking him a simple question. But then, he always sees into people's behavior. Anyway, Sora was ready to take the chance of bringing Yuki as close to him as Yamato-ily possible. Maybe he will see her the way she wants him to see her.

"It is getting a bit . . . late. I should be going now. My mom was worried to let me come so far from school. I . . . really don't know my way around Tokyo well." Yuki said, smiling apologetically at the trio.

"It's ok. Are you going alone?" Sora asked. Yamato bit his lip angrily. If Sora so much as _think_ of offering his service of walking home to Yuki, he would . . . he would . . .

"Oh, no. My brother is with me too." Yuki replied.

Sora sighed. She was actually considering . . .

Yamato nudged her as Yuki turned to wave at her brother, "Don't even _think_ it is possible." he growled in her ear. Sora smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I am not saying anything." she whispered back.

"See you later then." Taichi said to Yuki, rolling his eyes at the recent exchange between Sora and Yamato.

"Yeah, bye." Sora said brightly. Yamato just nodded.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Yuki said as she started walking back to her brother.

Taichi turned towards his friends, "What are you two hiding from me . . . _again_?" he asked suspiciously referring to their whispering.

Sora grinned, and glancing at Yamato started, "Well, I think Yuki would be a go . . ."

"Hey!" someone called from behind them and both Yamato and Sora turned to look at him.

"Taichi! We are gonna celebrate in the Rez Club! You on?" one of his teammates was asking.

"You_ bet_ I am!" Taichi replied enthusiastically. Sora glanced at Yamato with a knowing smile and rolled her eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow then?" Sora asked Taichi.

Taichi looked surprised, "What? You two are not coming?"

Sora shook her head, "Nope. It's your party."

"_C'mon!_ You know you are more than welcome with us! And Yamato? What about you?"

Yamato glanced at Sora and then back at Taichi, "I really don't think I should be going. I still have to make dinner for Dad. And if Sora is going home right now, she should not be going alone."

Sora rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Excuse the _chivalry_ please! I am perfectly alright going alone. And Taichi I can't come to your party because I have a long practice session tomorrow so I better rest. But don't let Yamato use me as an excuse . . ."

"No, Yamato is right. It's almost 5 p.m. You better not go alone." Taichi quickly interrupted her.

Sora glowered at the two boys.

"You two are i_mpossible_!" she huffed, "I have spent_ all _my life in this city. It would not be the first time . . ."

"It's ok, Sora," Yamato quickly cut in before she get any more worked up, "I'm going with you anyways. I have to get home by the same route, remember?"

Sora took a deep breath, still scowling.

"_Fine._" she said finally, "I will see you later Taichi. Enjoy the party."

"I will."Taichi said.

"Bye."Yamato waved as he turned to walk beside slightly seething Sora.

x-x-x

Yamato glanced warily at Sora. She still wore the slightly peevish look on her face. Yamato looked away at the gradually darkening sky with a sigh.

"Will you calm down? It is really no big deal." Yamato said gently after a long silence.

Sora huffed angrily, "It is. For _me_. I really am not that unable to look after myself that you have to escort me to the bus station."

"Like I said earlier," Yamato said patiently, "I have to go the same way anyways."

"I know. But it's just what . . . Taichi _implied_! Like I am . . . _weak_ or something. And you pointed it out first, by the way. Do you_ really_ think I can't protect myself?" she asked haughtily.

Yamato gave her an amused look, smiling a little, "Who was just saying that she left soccer because teenager boys are more physically strong than girls?"

Sora narrowed her eyes defiantly, "I know what I said but . . . that was soccer and this is just . . ."

Yamato cut in, "Let's be rational about this Sora. I won't say that you are perfectly capable of looking after yourself when it comes to streets. I know you are independent, brave and would not hesitate when it comes to taking extreme measures for your friends. But you _do_ have some limitations. Then, why would not you let your friends try to make sure you are safe? Isn't it unfair?"

Sora stared at Yamato, her brisk steps slowing down a little. She then looked ahead with pursed lips. Yamato went on.

"There is only so much I can do to make sure my friends are safe, Sora. Our unexpected adventures have made all of us so much more independent, so much in no need of exterior help, that there really are not many things left for us to offer each other. Still, I need my friends sometimes. Even if I don't admit, they sense it anyway. And then they help me. _You_ helped me so many times. I _do_ need my friends. Rarely. But, I do. So if there is just this little thing that would satisfy me about your safety, shouldn't you take it easy? Or do you find me too unbearable to spend even a little time with me?" he ended with a smile and was satisfied to see Sora's lips curving upwards, too.

"Don't be stupid. You know this is not the reason. But . . . _oh fine_. I guess you are right. You _did_ come to me with Yuki problem, at least."

Yamato grimaced, "Don't remind me." They have reached the bus station and were now waiting.

Sora glanced at him. As averse to Yuki as he sounded now, he did behave better to her today. She felt like she owed him a little gratitude.

"Thanks, by the way." she said softly. Yamato looked at her, surprised.

"For what?"

"For being nice to Yuki. Even though you didn't want to."

Yamato sighed. If only this girl would think twice before being friendly to someone! It would cost him much less stress.

Because if it were not for Sora answering Yuki's question about him, taking her side all the time and then suddenly making her a part of them, all of this mess would never have happened. But this was Sora. He _can't_ will her to change. Even if it cost him twice the trouble, he would _never_ want Sora to change. He just has to take the negative consequences of her warm nature.

The bus arrived.

"You are welcome." he said, smiling slightly as he gestured her inside.

The bus was packed. As Sora struggled to make her way, she felt Yamato's fingers closing around her wrist protectively. Sora stopped, allowing him to move ahead and make their way more effectively. Yamato grabbed a handle and pushed it towards Sora. He then, grabbed another handle for himself. Glancing at Sora, he realized that she was exhausted. The stress and excitement of the day has affected her much more than him. Her shoulders were slumped, her eyes half-closed.

"Tired?" he whispered near her ear. She smiled at him, blinking away sleep.

"A little."

Yamato gave her wrist a gentle squeeze reassuringly.

"Hold on for half an hour more."

"Hmm." she nodded, staring out of the darkening window glass subconsciously.

At the next two stops, the bus emptied considerably and Yamato was able to find them seats. On time, too. Because as soon as Sora sat down, her body relaxed and her eyelids drooped lower.

"Don't sleep now, Sora." Yamato nudged her, "Twenty more minutes."

"Just . . . not sleeping. Closing eyes only." she assured him somewhat unconvincingly. Yamato chuckled, but didn't say anything. He won't be able to keep her awake the whole way anyway. Better let her have some sleep.

Five minutes and one stop later, the bus was pretty much empty, having most of its passengers reaching their desired destinations. Yamato glanced at Sora to see her head bowed down, sleeping and in danger of falling forward any minute. Yamato pulled off her cap slowly, trying not to wake her. He gently placed his palm on the side of her face, bringing it to rest on his shoulder. He then, put his arm across her front to avoid her falling forward. Sora sighed in her sleep.

Yamato looked around the bus idly to find a girl staring at him with interest. He looked away quickly. From his peripheral vision he saw the girl whispering something to her friend. They both seemed to argue for a while before the girl stood up from her seat and walked towards him. Yamato looked at her approach warily.

"Yamato Ishida of Teenage Wolves?" the girl asked brightly.

Yamato glanced at Sora to check if she is disturbed by the sudden noise. She was not.

"Yes, that's me." he said, smiling politely at the girl.

"I have _always_ wanted to meet you! I have your four autographs and all the songs!" the girl said enthusiastically, lowering her voice a little seeing how Yamato is anxious not to wake the girl beside him, "And she must be your . . . ?" she asked raising her eyebrows at Sora, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"She is my friend." Yamato said quickly.

The girl seemed confused. She glanced from Yamato to Sora, then to his arm spread protectively in front of her.

"Are you_ sure_?" she asked, smirking.

Yamato stared at her impassively, trying to make sense of her question. The girl laughed once and went back to her seat. The two girls started whispering with new enthusiasm, now.

"What the . . . ?" Yamato shook his head with distaste. _I will never understand girls_, he thought with exasperation.

His eyes fell on the window glass adjacent to their seat. The darkness outside has transformed it into a mirror, reflecting back the interior of bus. Yamato stared at their reflection without realizing it for first few seconds. After few moments though, he really looked at the glass, taking in the scene.

He gazed at the reflection of Sora's head on his shoulder, her hair covering top half of her cheek, in deep sleep. His eyes then fall to the reflection of his arm around her.

He realized that he likes what he saw.

_We look as if we are . . ._

He looked away hastily, embarrassed at the path his thoughts have taken. He was unable to make sense of the warm feeling inside him that came with the thought, leaving him blushing and breathing more deeply. He _now _realized the meaning of that girl's last question.

In his attempt to distract himself, he shook Sora's shoulder. They have almost reached their stop anyway.

"Sora? Wake up. We have to get off the bus." he said urgently but gently.

Sora mumbled something in her sleep but didn't wake up. Yamato smiled in exasperation.

"Come on, Sora! _Wake up_!" he said more urgently.

Sora tried to open her eyes, only barely succeeding. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Please Yamato! Just five more minutes!" she pleaded.

The bus reached their stop. Yamato put his arm around her shoulders and tried to lift her up.

"We have arrived, Sora. Open your eyes!" he said hastily. Sora tried to get her bearings. Yamato placed her cap over his own head and nearly pulled her off the bus. Sora stumbled down; relatively more awake but still pretty zoned out. She yawned.

"Oh _darn_! Did I sleep in the bus?" she asked, trying to force herself to open her eyes.

Yamato rolled his eyes, "Considering the fact that I was just _barely_ able to drag you down before the bus started again and also that you don't remember the last fifteen minutes of our ride, I think; yes you did."

Sora chuckled at Yamato's sarcasm, her steps dragging a little. The cool evening air has cleared her mind a bit.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just too tired." she rubbed her eyes again.

"It's ok. You can sleep when you get home."

"What time is it?" Sora asked, shaking her head to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Seven p.m. A bit early for you to be feeling so sleepy."

Sora stifled a yawn, "You don't know how less I have slept lately. I was up at five today even though I slept at about two in the morning last night."

Yamato frowned, "Why? Are you getting insomniac?"

"I am getting insomniac-before-soccer-match. It was all that excitement that kept me up."

Yamato shook his head unbelievingly_. Taichi and Sora, both are just too crazy sometimes!_

"It's a good thing we didn't stop for Taichi's party, then."

"Yeah." Sora nodded, "Or I would have been dead beat."

They strolled in relative quiet to their homes. Sora had her hands stuffed in the pockets of her sweatshirt. Yamato's were deep in his jeans pockets, trying not to let the cold air touch them.

Sora glanced at Yamato, his words, from earlier, replaying in her mind. How he wants to be there for his friends but can't find the opportunity. Frankly, she was rather hurt by his bold reply about her being not strong enough for going alone. She didn't show it then, but she had felt as if she had failed herself somehow. _Yamato was the last person I expected to tell me so calmly that I am weak, she thought, depressed. But he said he just wants to make sure I am safe. That's not half as bad. But what if _I _want to make sure the same about _him_? Would he let me walk him home?_ Sora laughed inwardly at her twisted thoughts.

She took in the golden lock of his hair falling over his blue eyes, how it gleamed even in the dark, and felt a sudden urge to paint him. There was no denying that Yamato was a handsome guy. Even though Sora don't acknowledge the fact much, since there were quite a few girls eager to say it quite boldly and also because good looks were never her weakness despite being an artist, she knew it to be true. But it was something else about Yamato that has increased his appeal lately. Either it was because his recent stubborn, cold behavior in last few weeks had make her appreciate his usual warmness or because he really _had _changed, she was not sure.

"Yamato, can I draw you someday?" the words tumbled out of her mouth before she knew. Yamato stubbed his toe on a rock, stumbling.

"_Me?"_ he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sure." Sora tried to sound cooler than she actually felt. The question was out, anyway.

"_Why_?" he pressed.

Sora shrugged, "I got inspired, I think. I have never made a portrait of a person before. You would be the first. And maybe the _worst_." she added last line, smirking, just to make him feel as if this is all just for fun, when she knew it was something else.

Yamato stared quietly ahead, unable to say something. They have reached Sora's building. Sora stood in front of him expectantly.

"Ok, I guess." Yamato said finally.

Sora grinned, "Thanks for the sacrifice! I will really try not to make you look _too_ weird."

Yamato laughed, "I am honored."

They stared at each other for a moment longer, Yamato suddenly feeling too warm. Then Sora stepped back.

"I will see you tomorrow, right?"

Yamato blinked, "Um, yes. Good night."

"Good night, Yamato."

Yamato watched as she walked towards her building. Before entering, she suddenly turned and seemed startled to see him still standing there. Then she gave an affectionate smile, waved, and went inside.

x-x-x

Yamato bit his lip in frustration as he stared at the clock. He could not make sense of _why_ in the world he woke up so early, got ready for the school and now didn't want to be the first student to be there.

He faintly remembered the crash that woke him up; his father trying to make breakfast in a hurry. And then was unable to fall asleep again.

_Taichi must be_ still_ sleeping_, he thought enviously, _and Sora should be getting ready for school by now, an early riser._

The thought of Sora automatically gave way to last evening's conversation, in particular Sora asking him if she can paint him.

Though Yamato was blank with surprise then, later he was wondering what led to this request. Sora had seemed mildly interested, as if, if he refused, she would ask someone else. Nothing special about him. She even turned it into a joke in the end, portraying as if it's something no one will agree to and so she expect Yamato, her close friend, to help her, with a warning that it can be humiliating.

But as much as Sora was a pro in hiding her feelings, he distinctly felt a slip in that charade yesterday, as if she had taken herself by surprise by her proposal. At the time Yamato believed she was asking with true, honest artistic intentions. But now he was not so sure. He remembered all sort of little things, referring to the presence of an underlying purpose in Sora's question though he was not sure if even Sora knew it. The tiniest bit of widening of Sora's eyes as the question slipped her mouth, the way she bit her lip right after that and also how her steps seemed to slow down abruptly. All of this hinting to her surprise with herself. But what he was wondering was, _how could Sora who is usually so guarded and careful with her words, let something slip out of her mouth? What occupied her mind that she let her guide down?_

Taking a deep breath, his eyes flitted back to his wrist watch (a gift from his mother on his birthday), which showed still twenty minutes left to his usual time of leaving for school.

_Maybe I can drop by Sora and see if she is ready to go,_ he thought half heartedly, _Taichi is no hope. He would never be ready in time._

Picking up his guitar and shifting the strap of his backpack, he left his house, giving a last grudging glare at the dish still on the floor, dropped by his father earlier.

x-x-x

"Mama! I am going!" Sora shouted as she heaved her back pack to her shoulder. She adjusted her white scarf once more, bringing the knot to the very centre.

"Sora, honey, isn't it a bit earlier than usual?" her mother asked poking her head in Sora's room.

Sora grinned, "Yes it is. But, Mama, listen!" she put her palms up front, excitement rushing through her body, "Kiyo told me just last night! Colleen is a famous fashion designer and she is coming to our school _today_! And she is going to tell our art class all about cool designing! I _must_ know more about her. So I am gonna try and catch Kiyo before the class."

In her mind Sora relived the thrill of anticipation when Kiyo called her last night, right after she came home. As sleepy and tired she was feeling the whole way home, all of it vanished in moments, leaving her restless and too excited to sleep. The only thing that exceeds her passion for soccer was her art, and now she had a chance to improve it.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to forget about her lack of sleep as she stepped towards the door.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it. There are still twenty minutes left of your usual time, you know," her mother said smiling, "Good bye."

"Bye." Sora said, closing the door after her. She rushed to the elevator but it was on the lowest level and was going to take a while.

_Oh what the heck!_

Too upbeat to wait, she decided to take the stairs.

_Finally,_ she thought giddily as she raced down the stairs, her hand merely sliding down the banister_, I will meet someone who actually lives on art. I just can't wait to see what she has got._

Just then her foot missed half the step, going a bit too far ahead. All thoughts of the expected guest evacuated her brain as her body tried blindly to regain its balance. Her hands slipped off the banister, her feet still dangling in the air, as she toppled forward and fall down the long flight of stairs, her world a jumble of colors rolling in jeopardy.

The last thing she saw was the number on elevator, showing that it had reached her floor.

_I should have taken the elevator, _was her last thought.

Then all went black.

x-x-x

Yamato checked his watch. It has taken merely ten minutes for him to reach Sora's building and it would take them just about ten more minute to get to school now if they walk a little faster.

As he entered the building, he froze in his tracks. There was blood, lots of it, on the floor. Few bloody footprints seem to go up the stairs and towards the elevator. There was a complete, ringing silence.

Feeling suddenly cold in stomach, Yamato stepped around the pool of blood and went for the elevator. As the elevator ascended, he thought about whether Sora knew what happened or whether she was as clueless as him.

As he walked toward Sora's apartment, he was greeted with the same echoed silence. Ignoring the knot in his stomach, he knocked at the door like he usually does instead of using the bell.

His mouth thinned into a line as the door swung open after coming in contact with his fist. His face went white.

"Mrs. Takenouchi? Sora?" he called out tentatively as he entered the apartment. Immediately his blood froze in his veins as he stared at the floor.

There on the mat, just inside the door as if it is thrown carelessly, was Sora's old and very well known bag, the front of which had large bloody smears on it. Right beside it was a partially white scarf, its other half soaking red with blood.

"Sora." he gave out a strangled whisper. There seemed to be a large ice slab in place of where his lungs used to be.

Taking a wild breath, he dashed for Sora's room to find it empty.

"SORA! MRS. TAKENOUCHI?" he yelled as he checked each and every door in house, his face drenched of all blood, white and wild.

Some logic seeped through the haze of panic, trying to pry itself apart. He pulled out his cell phone, his fingers trembling as he scrolled through the names in his contacts. Finding Mrs. Takenouchi's number, he quickly pressed the call button, and held his breath.

The ringing came quite distinctly from both his cell and somewhere from the living room. He stared at the table on which there was Mrs. Takenouchi's cell phone, ringing.

His fingers shaking, he then dialed the numbers he knew by heart, some little bit of hope seeping through his fear of hearing the ring from the bloodied bag in front of the door.

He exhaled loudly as he heard the bell going but no ring from Sora's bag. A new sort of fear took place of the short-lived relief, as he waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"_C'mon Sora!"_ he begged silently, "Please pick up the phone!"

Just as the fear was turning his body in to ice, someone answered.

"Yamato?" the shaky, thick voice was hardly recognizable as Mrs. Takenouchi's voice.

"Miss - Mrs. Takenouchi? I came to your house and . . . Sora . . . door was not locked . . . Sora's bag . . . is she ok?" he asked breathlessly.

Mrs. Takenouchi's sound came even weaker, "Yamato . . . Sora . . . she fell down the stairs. There was a lot of . . . blood loss." she was sobbing now. Yamato hitched in an icy breath.

"Is . . . is she alive?" he didn't know how he let those words out.

"Yes . . . yes, she is."

Yamato leaned against the kitchen counter, weak with relief. _Sora is alive. She is fine. Just some stitches to head._

"But so much blood was l-lost. She is in . . . in c-coma."

Yamato felt all the frozen blood rushing in his ears, his throat tightened. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was still listening to Mrs. Takenouchi's request to inform Sora's father in Kyoto. But for the rest of the world, he was deaf. Only one sentence ringing again and again.

_Sora is in coma._

x-x-x

_A/N: Yes, this was the very first scene that I imagined and that led up to this fanfiction._

_I know, you must have read a few fanfictions, revolving around either Sora or Yamato going in coma, etc. etc. but as the story will proceed, you will see that this one scenario is a bit different, concentrating on coma itself and how it feels._

_For the last chapter, I got only one review. Yes, just one. So it must be that some of you have lost interest in the story. I don't know. I am sorry it is not good enough for you. But it is the best I can do, considering it's not only my first fanfiction, but the first story as well. I am still gonna complete it, anyway._

_And I will no longer ask for reviews if that's the way it is with you guys. It should be your choice._


	7. Chapter 7: The Promise

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

Chapter VII: The Promise

Koushiro stared around the small hospital room, taking in the dismal scene. The sun was setting outside, long shadows extending in the room. Mrs. Takenouchi was just led out forcefully by Jyou to make her have some very late breakfast, or lunch, which ever. Takeru and Hikari had come a few hours ago, right after their school was over, with Jyou and were now sitting beside Sora. All three of them had already left their houses for school before Koushiro got the news so they only learned it when they were in school and had to wait for it. Taichi, his lips frightfully white, was sitting beside Sora's bed, staring at her as if he has seen a ghost, his both hands tightly clutching one of hers. Koushiro turned his head to the single window in the room, adjacent to the bed, to see Yamato's silhouette, still and silent, dark with the setting sun behind it, facing outside. In his mind, he replayed the events of that morning that still stood out in jagged pieces of memory, sharpened by fear and shock.

He was just stepping out of the door, securing his laptop neatly on his shoulders, when the phone rang. As his mother moved to answer it, he closed the door, saying goodbye.

Seconds later, as he was descending down the stairs; he heard a door banging against the wall and quick footsteps. Then his mother was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Koushiro! Yamato called. Sora is in hospital."

"_What_?" Koushiro whirled around on stairs, quickly grabbing the banister, "What happened to her?"

"Yamato said she is in coma." her mother told him breathlessly.

"Coma? _Sora?_ _How_, mama?" he asked, too shocked to get complete sentences out.

"He said something about falling down. I didn't get it all. He was in a hurry." her mother was now wringing her hands remorsefully.

"I will just call him, then." he said, his fingers flying across his cell phone.

He remembered Yamato, his voice ragged, telling him again what happened to Sora and in which hospital she was. But the way he was speaking, his voice breaking at odd points, made Koushiro realize that he was needed.

"Mama, I am going to the hospital!" Koushiro had told his mother, flinging his laptop and bag back in his room. Her mother appeared at the doorway, now looking even more anxious.

"Okay, honey. I will visit by noon. I must bring some lunch for the visitors there. Mrs. Takenouchi would not be able to look after them as well."

Koushiro felt a warm feeling for his mother. She was the best woman in his life.

"That would be very nice, Mama. I must go now."

On reaching the hospital, he found Taichi and Yamato standing on either side of Mrs. Takenouchi, outside the ICU. Taichi, biting his lip again and again to not to give way to his tears, was trying to comfort Mrs. Takenouchi, with little success. Yamato, however, was quite, his face drenched of all color, his eyes staring with extreme intensity at the doors of ICU. Without a word, he had joined them there, knowing full well that now was not the time for questions. Now was reserved for painful length of waiting, only.

Standing there, with the three people closest to Sora, Koushiro was harshly brought to the same possibility again and again. That they might never see those strangely colored eyes open again, never hear that easy, infectious laughter, never had to hide their worries from that one person so sensitive to all of their lives. Memories of distant past came rushing to his mind, soaking his heart with cold fear for that little girl of seven, with untidy red hair and high ambitions, playing soccer, could have just so little of the time.

After two hours, at least that's what his watch told him but what seemed like two years, the doors opened. Several doctors emerged, a stretcher being wheeled out by a nurse, and went to another corridor, all but one. A doctor with slightly grey hair approached Mrs. Takenouchi, his face grim. Mrs. Takenouchi stared at him with something close to pleading.

"The patient is not in any immediate risk of death," the doctor began, "Her respiration and circulatory system is functional. However, due to the injury inflicted to brain, she will remain in coma, we can't say for how long. We are transferring her to a private ward where she will be given essential nutrients and other physical requirements."

"C-can we see her?" Taichi had asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Of course. You can visit her and talk to her, though right now her brain is completely isolated from all senses so she will not be able to hear you. We expect a gradual recovery in the current condition."

Yamato and Taichi at once went off to see her but Mrs. Takenouchi stayed. Koushiro decided to stay with her too.

"Will she be having any permanent injuries? Any long lasting effects on brain? After she come out of coma, I mean." she asked anxiously.

"We can't say for sure," the doctor began carefully, "As you see, there was excessive amount of bleeding and multiple bruises on head, showing that she had hurt her head on all sides. But in the CT scan, there seemed to be no irreparable damage to the brain, so I believe that she will gain full recovery once she wake up."

Mrs. Takenouchi took a deep breath, looking slightly relieved.

"Thank you. I must go, see her."

They left the doctor to go to Sora's room, and have been there since then. Mrs. Izumi had come earlier, before Jyou, bringing sandwiches for all of them. Mrs. Yagami stayed with them most of the morning too. Koushiro was glad that at least Mrs. Takenouchi has one other adult at most of the times to try to manage things with her since Mr. Takenouchi will not be able to arrive until late night that day, getting two weeks' leave and managing urgent matters.

Of course, when Jyou had arrived, he had at once gotten in contact with the doctors, getting every minute detail of Sora's condition, the probability of her full recovery, the estimated time of coma, the possible damage to brain and body and all that. As far as Koushiro was able to understand, Sora was in level one coma where patient is both comatose and unresponsive. Her brain injury will repair with time and only that will define whether there will be any long lasting effects on her brain. Right now, due to a lot of damaged nerves and tissues and brain swelling, Sora's brain is in complete dark.

"What's it . . . what's it like for her?" Yamato had spoken for the first time since Koushiro arrived at the hospital.

The look on Jyou's face was as painful as the words that left his mouth, "Like trapped in a deep, dark grave, buried alive."

Koushiro saw Yamato's pupils dilate and knew that Jyou has hit a nerve.

"But . . . she will recover, right?" Koushiro had asked abruptly, just for the sake of some good news.

"I hope so." was Jyou's unclear answer. Since then, Yamato has been standing at the same window, as unresponsive as Sora herself. Taichi, however, showed a much more optimistic behavior.

"This is Sora we are talking about," he had said in a thick voice, his eyes still red-rimmed with tears, "She won't go out so quietly, without a fight. You all _know_ her! She is much too stubborn to accept defeat so easily. Wait till she gets up and know that we were all acting like losers after she got ill. She would _blow us _all away for not trusting her."

The image of Sora getting worked up for them to give up on her so easily was what made each of them give a watery smile or a half-hearted chuckle, still their belief in Sora's stubbornness only increased.

Koushiro looked at the bed, at the still form of his friend. Sora's face was pale, her lips white. Her head was covered in bandages completely, just a few inches of her auburn hair visible out of the bandage. It was hard to imagine this still, silent, frail-looking girl as his friend Sora who was always running about, always so busy with one thing or another, always showing an inner strength characteristic only of her.

Takeru was comforting a sobbing Hikari, his voice all cracked with anxiety.

"She will be fine, Hikari. You know it, right? It's just like Taichi said . . . "but a look at Taichi's face was enough to understand that any optimism Taichi had been exhibiting before was much too weak to overcome their loss, "And _we_ know it too, she can't leave us like this."

"I just . . . hope . . . w-when she wakes up . . . sh-she is alright. But the d-doctors are not sure about it." Hikari said, wiping away her tears furiously and unsuccessfully. To this, Takeru has no response, so he just put his arm around her and rubbed her arm.

"Did someone tell Mimi?" Takeru asked suddenly.

"Jyou did," Koushiro said dully, "Right after he got the news."

"How is she taking the news?" Hikari asked, anxious of their friend's frantic nature.

"She called just when she got off the school. She wanted to see her by video chat. But I don't have my laptop right now. Jyou told her to wait till tomorrow." Koushiro informed, his eyes staring at a far off point.

"This . . . is not right. I think I will talk to Mimi. She must be really up-upset." Hikari said, drying her eyes.

"Yeah, that would be good. We should tell her all we know. It might make her feel a bit better." Takeru encouraged her. They both went out of the room.

Yamato stared outside the window. His hands have turned cold after being placed on cold window glass for too long. He, however, was oblivious to the cold. As he tried to breath evenly despite a heavy weight in his throat, he kept remembering Sora's voice arguing with him from last night, her slightly red-rimmed eyes as he forcefully awake her, the warmth of her face on his shoulder, and most of all that last look of affection that she gave him.

_"I just thought of helping my friend with the love of his life and I even went out of my character, but what do I get?"_ said a merry sound in his mind. Yamato's hand slipped down a little on cold window glass.

_"Just thought I might walk you home? Is that ok?"_ the same voice was now more careful. Yamato's hand slipped even lower.

_"Who knows what it's like to have a crush on someone?"_ the voice was thoughtful, even dreamy now. Yamato's hand hit the bottom of the window hard. He let out a low gasp.

_"Will I go so far as to forget my friends just for a guy?" _the voice was strained, anxious. Yamato wanted to say no, but his throat suddenly went tight.

_"What's so nice about me sketching?"_ it was mildly interested. A million things came to Yamato's mind, but the lump in his throat failed him.

_"You think you got people all figured out that you can doubt their honest intentions?" _the voice was indignant, accusing. Yamato wanted to defend himself but something told him that if he speaks now, he will never hear this voice again.

_"You are going to nurse's office!"_ firm, strong voice. The relief of that moment hit Yamato again, making him clutch the window frame tightly.

_"This is my Dad's shirt."_ triumphant yet defiant. The image of her in an over sized checked shirt, looking unusually pretty as she stared at the paper, one hand swinging the pencil fast, covered his sight. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

_"Even if you don't like her . . ."_ the voice was reprimanding him.

"Yamato!"

_". . . you could have at least . . . "_

"Yamato?"

_". . . treat her like . . . "_

_"Yamato!"_

Yamato started, coming out of the delusion of Sora's voice. He turned around to see Koushiro looking at him anxiously.

"Hm?" he asked, speaking for the first time after coming to this room in late morning.

"It's getting late. We should go home."

Yamato stared at him uncomprehendingly, trying to get his words across the fog of memories.

"What?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. He wanted to go back to those memories. He was afraid that if he speaks any louder, the delicate world of illusion would be shattered.

"We have school tomorrow, Yamato. We should go to home now. We will come here tomorrow again." Koushiro hated to say this, hated to leave Sora in that dark, helpless state, but he knew that someone has to be the reasonable one. Both Taichi and Yamato, the usual leaders, seemed too far gone to care about anything anymore.

Yamato stared at him a moment longer, then turned towards the window again.

"I am not leaving her." he murmured as if speaking in his sleep.

"Taichi?" Koushiro, biting his lower lip, turned towards Taichi, "Come on. We really should go. Our parents will be worried. Sora will be fine. Mr. Takenouchi will be here any minute now. We will come back tomorrow."

Taichi raised his swollen eyes to glare at him, "If you _think_ I am gonna leave her like this . . ."

"You can't stay here _forever_!" Koushiro insisted, unaffected by Taichi's fury, "We don't know how long she is . . ."

"What do you mean by _how long_? Sora will be awake any minute now. What if we are not here then? I can leave the damn school until she is up." Taichi said furiously, standing up and pulling Sora's hand with him.

"Let go of her hand, you will disengage the tubes." Koushiro warned apprehensively, "I am going to Mrs. Takenouchi. She will bring some sense to you two." Koushiro walked out the room, hating the task he had taken upon himself.

Hikari and Takeru entered the room, Jyou coming up behind them. All three looked as if they have been through hell.

"_Big brother_!" Hikari came to stand by Taichi, her voice quivering, "We just visited other coma patients here," her voice broke down and she began to sob. Taichi stood up, his face drawn. Yamato turned around from the window, unable to remain indulge in memories any longer.

"What? _What_ Hikari?" Taichi asked, shaking Hikari's arms.

"There was a girl," Takeru began just so Taichi would stop shaking Hikari, yet his voice was nearly as unstable as hers, "She had nearly drowned at sea. She is in coma for _five years_."

Taichi let go of Hikari and stepped back as if struck across the face. Yamato stepped closer to the bed.

"And another man . . . he came here as a boy. When he was twelve years old. He is in coma for _thirteen years._" Hikari said, trying to hold back her tears but they slipped down her face anyway, "What . . . what if Sora stayed . . . l-like _this_, big brother? Like _them_? What do we d-do then?" she sobbed harder.

"Hikari, you are . . ._ please_ listen!" Jyou tried to calm her down, "Taichi, it's not like that. The girl, she is recovering. Slowly, but she is. She has moved to the second stage of coma and has started giving response. Her brain is trying to wake up."

"But the boy is just the same, even after thirteen years," Takeru added sadly, "His family has already stopped visiting him regularly." he walked towards his brother, trying to see how it affected him, but Yamato was still, his fingers closed tightly around the foot of Sora's bed, his eyes wide.

"No." Taichi whispered hoarsely, clutching Sora's hand protectively, "We _can't _. . . Sora won't . . . it's too _long_! Thirteen _years_! Sora won't make us wait this long! We can't . . . we _must_ not leave her! _Ever_! We . . . _Sora_ . . . "he suddenly turned towards Sora, rubbing her palm, "_Sora! Wake up!_ Please, Sora! You can't stay like this for thirteen years! Open your eyes!"

"Taichi! What is wrong?" Mrs. Takenouchi's shocked voice came from the doorway.

Taichi whirled around. Yamato kept staring at Sora's face, dark despair heavily setting on his mind. He felt numb; isolated of all emotions, every pain.

_Thirteen years._

Taichi walked across the room, Hikari just behind him.

"Mrs. Takenouchi! Hikari said . . . she said Sora . . . for _thirteen years_ in coma, Mrs. Takenouchi! But that's _impossible_! Sora can't be like that for thirteen years! So much . . . she _can't_, Mrs. Takenouchi!" he rushed without thinking.

Mrs. Takenouchi looked slightly alarmed despite the heavy weight of seeing her daughter so helpless, barely alive. She turned towards Hikari.

"What did you say, dear?" she asked tiredly. There were already dark circles under her eyes.

"Please sit down, Mrs. Takenouchi." Jyou offered her a seat quickly, seeing how exhausted she looks. She smiled wanly as she sat down.

Hikari told all she saw with the help of Jyou and Takeru, by the end of which Mrs. Takenouchi looked clearly shaken and distressed.

"This is really the worst fate," she said closing her eyes for a moment and leaning her head against the chair. Yamato, unable to see her so broken, came to stand beside her. She was Sora's mother and he realized that she is a very strong woman yet Sora could break her down so easily just by the stillness of her. Yamato glanced at Sora and thought whether she knew she has such power.

Hikari, sobbing quietly, came to sit by Mrs. Takenouchi's feet and she gently stroked her hair. Both Hikari and Taichi were known by her for so long that she thinks of them as her children too. Watching them grow up side by side with Sora, sharing apprehensive feelings with Mrs. Yagami over their soccer craze, laughing at Taichi's sloppiness with Mrs. Yagami, she felt as if they were an extended part of her small family.

"But I know my daughter and one thing I can say about her is that she never gives up easily. And as long as I am alive, I will never stop coming here for her. She is my whole life. I don't care if she stays like this for thirteen years or even more. As long as there is hope, I will not leave her. But this much I know; Sora is not one for keeping us in waiting for too long."

Hikari dried her tears and looked up at Mrs. Takenouchi_. If this woman, with her daughter's life at sake could hide her tears, so can I._

Mrs. Takenouchi stood up and turned towards Yamato and Taichi, "Now, I heard you two are being unreasonable. If you really want to stay here for Sora and keep coming back, you must not ignore your lives. I forbid you, ok?" she said sternly.

"But I ca . . . " Taichi tried to interrupt.

"No buts. If there is any change in her situation, I will make sure to inform you. But really, Taichi! Yamato! Don't make me forbid you to come here. You have to go to school, your soccer and your band and your families. It's not the end of the world."

Taichi shot a scathing look at Koushiro who ignored him.

"You don't understand Mrs. Takenouchi," Yamato began slowly, his voice hoarse, "I can't . . . I can't think of anything else with Sora being like this. I will not be able to do anything properly." he felt the lump in his throat getting bigger and tried in vain to swallow it.

Mrs. Takenouchi smiled ruefully, "You will find a way to readjust your life, Yamato. I know we all hope that she wake up right this moment," Mrs. Takenouchi choked over her tears, "But until she wake up, I can't let you ruin your lives over a temporary thing. Sora _will_ be fine. You two must not act as if she might not wake up. You know as well as I that she doesn't want you two to take your lives non-seriously. The least we can do is try to make sure that when she will wake up, she will be happy that we didn't give up on her and that we remembered what she want from us."

Her words made sense which was the reason that none of them object. Koushiro just looked at his friends, glad to see the voice of reason affecting them.

"Go on now kids. It's getting dark. Oh and Taichi, thank your mother from me for looking after the house. She offered to keep our house in a better shape since I won't be staying at the house for much longer until Sora is up. And this is really nice of her." Mrs. Takenouchi said gratefully.

"No problem." Taichi muttered halfheartedly.

"Is Mr. Takenouchi here yet?" Jyou asked anxiously. He felt guilty for leaving her there alone.

"Oh yes. He will be here soon. He has arrived in Tokyo. Don't you worry dear." she looked at all of Sora's friends and smiled sadly, "You all are good kids. Sora mentioned all of you with such strong love and care that none of you feel any stranger to me. I am grateful that you were here all day with me. It means a lot to me. I don't know what I would have done without any of you and Mrs. Izumi and Mrs. Yagami."

Hikari stepped closer and hugged her, "Don't mention it. We all love Sora. Until she is back on her feet, we won't let you be alone."

Mrs. Takenouchi patted her affectionately, the little girl she had grown to love just like Sora, "Now go on! Take care on your way home!"

They all slowly filed out of the room. Taichi turned to look at Sora for a long time before stepping out. Yamato walked out last, his face more drawn and fearful than ever.

"Yamato?" Mrs. Takenouchi called out. He turned around to look at her, his eyes feeling dead without any emotion.

"Sora will be fine. I . . . I_ promise_." Mrs. Takenouchi said something that she has no power on but she just can't let this boy, who has already seen so much in life what with his parents' divorce and separation from little brother, walk out looking like that. Yamato nodded, a bit of emotion flickering in his eyes before disappearing again.

"Good night, Mrs. Takenouchi."

"Good night dear."

x-x-x

Yamato fumbled around his side table, finally found the alarm clock and punched it quiet.

_Damn thing._

He straightened up to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling, trying to get his head clearer.

_It's Thursday,_ his fogged mind told him, _and Sora has tennis practice. Maybe I will walk her to home after my band practice._

_"Sora is in coma."_ Mrs. Takenouchi's voice rang in his head and his half-closed eyes opened wide. The pleasant feeling of seeing Sora left his insides to the cold that came with the reality.

_I forgot._

His mind went blank as he tried to gather what he was supposed to do.

School. I have to go to school.

He sat up slowly, his throat felt dry; the lump from previous day returned, and sat staring at the adjacent wall.

Clothes.

He told himself dully and stood up. Walking as if in sleep, he walked to the washroom, his steps heavy and sluggish. Something seemed to press down on his ribs, making it hard for him to breath.

Slowly, with great effort, he was able to get ready for school, all the time telling himself to carry out a small command, step by step.

_Now wear your shirt. Now button it up. Now wear your tie._

He was barely able to get to school in time despite skipping the breakfast. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Sora was not coming. He would be sitting alone in their only class together. He will be walking home alone too. He will be alone, period.

Nothing matters when you it's hard to breathe.

x-x-x

_Sora is in coma._ The news spread like fire. Her tennis team, her old soccer teammates and her art class fellows, all were cornering Taichi, Yamato or Koushiro in the school to get the details. Koushiro was helpful, Taichi was snappy and Yamato was quiet, not answering to anything or anyone. There was a cold, icy feeling in the pit of his stomach and half the time he wanted to hide in dark and try to gather his thoughts, to think why it happened what happened. Mrs. Takenouchi had told them that she was excited about the guest they were having in their art class and that she was in a hurry. He wanted to see that damn guest and the girl who informed her about the guest but didn't trust his emotions enough to see them without making sure he won't hurt them in public.

As they sat at their usual table, Yuki came up to them, her face tear-strained.

"What-what _happened_? Someone just told me that Sora . . . but it isn't true, right? She must be unconscious due to head injury, right? She must have wakened up by now."

Taichi shook his head and spoke in a much softer voice than he had used all day, "Sora is in coma, Yuki. Nobody knows when she will wake up."

Yuki let out a gasp as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh _no_." she whispered as she slumped on the chair beside Yamato. Nobody replied.

"Pl-please tell me how it happened? How is she now? I just saw her the day before yesterday! She was perfectly _fine_! I can't believe it! What . . . how long is she gonna take to recover?" Yuki asked everything in one breath. Taichi replied shortly to her every question and there was a remorseful silence settled on their table while the rest of the cafeteria throbbed with laughter and chatter. Yamato stared around the cafeteria hatefully. _How can they laugh and smile like that?_ It seems as if Sora's illness has affected them, just this small table of her friends.

_Do they even care if she dies?_ Yamato's face was turning slowly to white with anger.

"Hey you guys! Is it true about Sora in coma?" a girl whom Taichi recalled to have seen with Sora's art crowd, asked them on her way to her table.

"Yes." Koushiro replied, slightly exhausted now.

"Oh God! I just talked to her the night before yesterday. There was a guest invited in our class today so that's why I called her. And she sounded so excited. It's too sad about all this. She was such a nice person, too."

Taichi observed Yamato's fist clenching tightly as if he was barely restraining himself. He glanced at Yuki who has made this observation too and was now looking wary.

"Well, we hope she will wake up soon," Yuki said mildly, "We all miss her so much." she said with a strange sense of loss. She also wanted the girl to move on . . . before she gets hurt.

"Yeah, I hope so too." the girl said sadly and walked away.

Taichi was surprised, despite his anger towards this girl who was speaking as if Sora had died. Yuki just averted a complicated situation, the possibility of a serious show of rage from Yamato, by acting like a part of their group. He glanced at Yamato's clenched fists, knowing that all Yamato wanted was to hurt that girl and was grateful once again that Yuki acted sensibly.

_"Ignore him, Yamato. Better have some lunch_." a voice came from a recent past and Taichi's face went pale.

"I am not hungry." Yamato said in a low growl and stood up, his hands shaking.

Taichi's eyes followed him but he didn't try to stop him. If he wanted some time alone, he should give him that much.

"Thanks, Yuki. I think you just saved a life." Koushiro said smiling a little.

"Yeah, that was very thoughtful." Taichi added absentmindedly, still staring after Yamato.

"But it didn't work entirely." Yuki said quietly, looking after Yamato.

"You can't do anything about him." Taichi assured her, shaking his head, "None of us can."

"I can't . . . believe Sora is not here," Koushiro said, staring at Sora's empty seat, "It does not feel right, somehow."

"I know." Taichi mumbled, staring at the table. Yuki looked from Koushiro to Taichi, anxious. Taichi stood up, too.

"I'm not hungry either."

Koushiro stared after the vanishing form of his second friend sadly.

x-x-x

_A/N: Ok, so some of you might think that I have represented Koushiro differently, someone warmer and more human than a robot. I think I like to think of him as someone who is actually a great friend, very caring and feels like all the other humans. I don't know why in most of the fanfictions he is shown to speak like some robot, without any feelings, cold, calculated and difficult words when in real he is quite nice. I tried to show his inner self the way I imagine it to be. Of course you are free to not to agree with me. But I think I like him better this way._

_This chapter is not too long because I gave you all that happened in first two days and those were the most difficult ones. This is just to give you an idea of how they are gonna cope with this situation in all the coming days. And it will not be easy, as it is._

_I want to thank all the wonderful people who wrote nice, long reviews. Mahwish1, sweetpeeas, all of you took time out of your busy lives to appreciate my effort. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. Make sure to keep reading the rest of the fanfiction. I hope you like it till the end._

_Those of you who have reviewed on my other fanfiction, Daughter's first day at school, thank you very much, Aleena15, tudyjr, Hope-Hikari. I could not say this on that fanfic since it was just a one-shot, so I am gonna say it here. I am glad that you think it's cute and adorable, because it is hard to think like a four year old when you are 22._

_Thanks for liking my fanfictions!_


End file.
